


We'll be Magnificent

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: A salting feelings series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Body Image, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Chara, Jelly Skelly, M/M, Possessive Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Tacos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, out of shape reader, reader has weakness for cute things, reader is female, reader runs a daycare in her home, underswap everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to Buttercup… Day… care….” Your smile drops from the smell of smoke. Your nose scrunches at the culprit, a cigarette in between white teeth… no, fangs? And the white doesn’t end there; his whole head is white, like real white. Wait… that is a skull, your eyes widened, taking the entire sight. There is a tall smoking skeleton in an orange hoodie at your door. The grim reaper wears a hoodie?<br/>Before your brain could fully process the hoodie wearing skeleton, a loud voice comes from below, startling you. “HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND THIS IS MY LAZY AWFUL PUN-LOVING BROTHER, PAPYRUS!!” You look down to a shorter skeleton, you are only a head taller than him, giving you a cheerful grin and wearing what seems to be armor and a blue scarf. He has a childlike cuteness atmosphere about him. You can’t help but find him adorable, especially with the stars spinning in his eyes. He poses as he made his and his brother’s grand introduction. A smile comes to your face as you giggle at him. What a sweetie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the magnificent and the lazy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little side story that somewhat relates to the main story. you don't have to read it, but chara's relationship with you will make more sense if you do. it is part one of this series: A salting feelings (complete).
> 
> so i hope you enjoy my first underswap! i'll be doing a us!!paps/reader as well that will be longer than this.
> 
> if you notice any errors let me know! :D

**_You are late, wake up!_ **

 

You launch forward in your bed. “Oh sugar jets.” You look at the clock, 7:08 A.M. You throw the sheets off you and search for some clean clothes on the ground. You throw on some jeans and keep the shirt you slept in on. You run down stairs as you pull up your hair and your apron in your mouth. You can see someone standing at the door already. Crud. “Sorry, hold on!” You unlock the door and quickly open it. The mother was about to knock on the door when you opened it. “G-good… good morning, Mrs. Corbin, Blake.”

 

“____, you slept in again?” She giggled. Blake, her daughter was rubbing her eyes as she held her mom’s hand.

 

“Heh, yeah, I’m not an early riser, Axel was the one who usually opens up first. I became so used to him, that I can’t adjust to him being in school all week.” You bent down to Blake’s level. “Hey, sweetheart, want to go back to sleep with me.” She nods and crawls into your arms. Blake snuggled your neck and was fast asleep again by the time you stood back up. You hold the little body close to you. “She is so big. I can’t believe she is three now.”

 

Mrs. Corbin sighed in agreement. “Yes, she is growing up. Though, I can’t wait till she starts school. I’m going to send her to that monster-human relation school.” You give her a strained smile. Yeah, monsters, they are a thing now…

 

You waved Mrs. Corbin good bye and take Blake to the play area. You place her down gently on the couch; you know that she will be up and about within an hour so there was no need to put her in the nap room. You head into the kitchen and start to prepare breakfast snacks for other children to arrive. You were left this two story house when your dad had passed. The second floor is where you and Axel live.

 

Axel is a college student studying to become a nurse that rents a room from you and works part-time for you, mainly in the summer when he doesn’t have school. You have two other empty rooms, but no one wants to rent where there is a daycare just below them and those who do are creeps that you don’t trust around the kids.

 

The first floor used to be where your dad would rent out to families, but you had converted it into your business. You turned the bedrooms into a nap room with nap-matts and cribs, an arts and learning room with desks to do arts and crafts and homework, and the smallest one into your office where you keep all your paperwork and have meetings with parents. You then tore down the wall between the living room and the room next to it to make one big open space to be the common playroom for all the children to play and mingle with each other. You also remodeled the kitchen, making it more spacious for the kids to run by without getting hurt since there was a sliding glass door that leads to the backyard that has a mini playground from when you were a kid.

 

You finished cutting up some fruit and place them on the long children’s table for kids to come freely snack on. You wonder if the monster children will like it… You sighed, thinking about the school Mrs. Corbin mentioned before. There is nothing wrong with monsters. You have no problem with them. It’s just the Royal family. You heard about what they had to do to get out of the underground, granted that a small child was the one who saved them, but the Queen… You can’t like anyone who is willing to kill mere children. You understand that they were desperate to get out, but you can’t get over it.

 

Though you might have to meet the former King face to face soon, with the new school he made. You are close to it and made a contract with them that a bus is to pick up the older kids from here to school and drop them off back here after school if the parents choose to do that. You are the only daycare in the area of Mount Ebott that declared to be monster friendly. You have plenty of kids now. You made it a requirement for monster parents to write you guides on how to watch each one of their kids. You were surprised that very few had anything magical or out of the ordinary to watch out for. You are washing dishes when you hear something that sounded like a crash against the front door.

 

You rushed over, opening the door. “Oh honey, are you okay?” A little boy had tripped and landed face first into the door, you bent down to check their reddening nose.

 

“Hi, Miss ___, I fell again.” The boy grumbled as you held their sweet little face.

 

You sighed as you felt his nose for anything broken. “I can see that, in fact I heard it from the kitchen. Where is your brother, Sam?” On cue, Caleb came running down the path.

 

“Sam, you little punk, I told you to wait!” Caleb was panting, hunched over with his hands on his knees and holding a child’s backpack.

 

“You are too slow; I wanted to get here sooner.” Sam hugged your leg pouting. You pat his head; Sam’s parents were on a business trip together and he was now being watched by his older brother Caleb till they came back.

 

Caleb sighed. “Yeah, yeah, you love Miss ___ more than me, I get it.” He hands Sam’s bag to you as he rolls his eyes at Sam’s behavior. “I’ve known her longer than you, you brat.” Sam sticks his tongue out at him then buries his face into your leg. You giggle at their interaction.

 

“Shouldn’t you get going soon?” Caleb has been a friend of yours since college and now he is working at the new monster school as a school counselor.

 

He looked at his watch. “Sh-” You narrow your eyes at him. “Shoot, I got a meeting in twenty minutes. Last minute prepping before school starts next week. Behave Sam. See you later ___.” He turned around and ran back to his car.

 

You look down at Sam; his nose was becoming slightly swollen. “Let’s get some ice on that face of yours hon.” You take his hand and walk him inside.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, but there is no way. What if they come after us?” A lawyer was tapping her fingers on her desk, listening to the excuses the woman was giving her.

 

“It will only be temporary; you are close to the school they are going to and their family. There is no reason for the child to be taken from them, people are just overreacting. It will only be for a few months, just till the case is settled.” The lawyer begged the woman as she watched the child play with some toys in her office.

 

“No, it would be different if we weren’t talking about monsters. I have seen him; he could kill me and my family. No way will I risk being eaten by a monster.” The woman hung up on her before she could retort. Misconception of monsters was becoming a real issue for her to place the child. She started looking through her contacts list of emergency caregivers. Usually family court lawyers can take children home with them in worst case scenarios, but she lived in a one room apartment that is an hour away. On top of that she was hardly ever home because of work. She has done it before but with older kids who are waiting to be adopted, this situation is different and needs someone to watch the poor kid better than she could…

 

“Wait a minute… ___. Wow, haven’t heard that name in a while…” She looks up your address; it is right in the neighborhood she was looking at. You usually did only a week of caring for children waiting to be placed in a new home; maybe you’ll do this one favor for her for old time’s sake.

 

She types your address into her phone and calls out to the child. “Hey Chara, I might have found a place for you.” The child looked up at her with their crimson red eyes. “But we are going to have to have a game plan to convince her; luckily I know her true only weakness that she will never say no to.”  She has a devious grin on her face.

 

Chara sneakily peeks at the address on the computer and texts it to awaiting friends as the lawyer packs her brief.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, I know that place.” Asgore mumbled to his phone as he was baking some scones. Chara had texted him where they were going to be taken to next. Asgore shook his head, that mischievous child of his plans to run away from there and come back here. Even after lecturing the child for many hours, they still do what they can to torture the foster families to send them back. Asgore is starting to feel worse for the kind lawyer woman who has to constantly move them around. At least Chara likes her and hasn’t tried to set anything on fire in her office…. Asgore sighs, wondering what he is going to do when Chara becomes a teenager. He feels ice crawl up his back.

 

“The brat texted you again?” Papyrus was leaning back into his chair, eyes shut as he smoked a cigarette.

 

Asgore nodded, passing his phone over on the table. “They are heading over to this daycare that most of my younger students go to, a large proportion of the monster children are enrolled there too. I myself never met the owner.” He scratched his beard sheepishly. “One of her employees came down to talk to me and hand over bus route contracts."

 

“Isn’t that kind of strange? Never meeting the person who will be taking care of your _kids_?” Papyrus chuckled at his pun. His brother was too involved in what he was watching on TV in the living room to comment.

 

Asgore gave a deep nervous chuckle, placing a plate of fresh honey scones on the table and a cup of tea for himself. “She seems to not… like the royal family… she had heard of the previous children and what happened which has her wary of me, even though I explained that I gave up my title of king such a long time ago and wasn’t involved with Toriel’s so called ‘war’… I was somewhat lectured by her on the phone…”

 

Papyrus couldn’t hold in his laugh, he had to take his cigarette out. He leaned his head on a hand perched on the table as he used the other hand to continue smoking. “Asgore, the master of lecturing and all things dad, got lectured by a human girl…pfft… what was it about?”

 

Asgore almost dropped his tea as he was placing it back down. Papyrus raised an eye-bone. Asgore’s eyes shifted around the room. “I told her that I left Toriel before any of it had happened, but I was aware what was happening. She doesn’t blame me for it but made a point of that I could have done more for the children….and my wife…” Papyrus put a hand on his dear friend’s shoulder. He understands the weight those large shoulders carry.

 

“Hey, well at least you know Chara is going into capable hands.” Papyrus pointed to the phone.

 

Asgore sighed. “I wish I could go there and keep an eye on them. You know what Chara is like.” Boy did he know, Papyrus thought. Unlike Asgore being a worried father he is, he is more worried about the human woman trying to take care of that chocolate-loving brat. He is still very suspicious of the kid. Asgore looked at his empty teacup. “I’m going to make myself some more tea, would you like some or the usual?”

 

“That’s _sweet_ of you to offer, I’ll take honey.” As Asgore worked on making more tea, Papyrus looked at the cell phone, he typed in the address and was surprised to see that you were renting out rooms above the daycare. Papyrus finished off his cigarette, discarding the bud into the ash tray. “Hmm… Hey Sans, wanna go for a little walk?”

 

Sans poked his head into the kitchen, skepticism written all over his face. “PAPYRUS, DID YOU JUST ASKED ME TO GO ON A WALK WITH YOU, SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES YOU MOVING, LIKE PHYSICALLY? ALRIGHT WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LAZY BROTHER?”

 

* * *

 

 

You hummed happily in the kitchen making lunch as you watched children play in the yard. Summer vacation is almost over; soon most of the kids will be in school all day. It’s nice to not have as many kids, but you love watching them as they play around. They were just too cute. You watch a little human girl hold hands with a bear monster child. They seemed to have bonded over the fact they wore the same pink tutu. They ran together, giggling. You can barely handle how adorable they are, you squeal into your hands shaking your head. “Oh goodness, I’m gonna die from cuteness overload.” You sighed with a hand over your thumping heart. The fear you had of the human and monster children not getting along seems so silly now.

 

You feel someone tug on your apron. “Miss ___.” You look down to see Blake, her lower lip sticking out as she squirmed.

 

You know that look. “Need help going potty?” She nods vigorously.

 

She does a little dance, trying to contain herself. “I gotta go really bad.” You wipe your hands with a towel then lead her to the bathroom.

 

After assisting her, you step out of the bathroom to hear someone knocking on the door. “One minute.” You called out to the person on the other side. “Wash your hands then you can go back out and play okay?” Blake gave you a little nod as she steps up on a stepladder to wash her hands.

 

You open the door with a smile. It must be a new family; you don’t remember any children being dropped off at this time on the schedule. “Welcome to Buttercup… Day… care….” Your smile drops from the smell of smoke. Your nose scrunches at the culprit, a cigarette in between white teeth… no, fangs? And the white doesn’t end there; his whole head is white, like real white. Wait… that is a skull, your eyes widened, taking the entire sight. There is a tall smoking skeleton in an orange hoodie at your door. The grim reaper wears a hoodie?

 

Before your brain could fully process the hoodie wearing skeleton, a loud voice comes from below, startling you. “HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND THIS IS MY LAZY AWFUL PUN-LOVING BROTHER, PAPYRUS!!” You look down to a shorter skeleton, you are only a head taller than him, giving you a cheerful grin and wearing what seems to be armor and a blue scarf. He has a childlike cuteness atmosphere about him. You can’t help but find him adorable, especially with the stars spinning in his eyes. He poses as he made his and his brother’s grand introduction. A smile comes to your face as you giggle at him. What a sweetie.

 

Your brain was functioning again, you aren’t dying yet. There are just two skeleton monsters at your house. You give Sans a bright smile as you shake Sans’ hand. “Hello the magnificent Sans. I am ___. It is very nice to meet you.” You look up to see Papyrus give you a sluggish wave. Smile gone.

 

You narrow your eyes at him and point to a no smoking area sign. “Do you mind?”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t see that, on a count of-”

 

“BROTHER, NO!” Sans groaned, stars disappear leaving just blue pupils in his eye sockets.

 

“I don’t have any _eyeballs_.” He takes the cigarette out and drops it on the ground, stomping it out. Your eye twitches, before you could tell off the taller skeleton about proper methods of discarding his trash, Blake had come out from behind you. Her eyes were full of wonder.

 

“WELL HELLO SMALLER HUMAN!” Sans bent down to her level, the stars in his eyes returned. “I SEE YOU ARE IN AWE OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MUEH HEH HEH!”

 

Blake goes over to Sans and places her hands on his face. “Miss ___, he so soft and squishy.”  Your eyes widened as you watch Blake play with his face. She looked like she was in heaven as she rubbed her little hands on his cheekbones. You feel a grin trying to come out.

 

“Um, SMALL HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?”

 

Blake starts hugging him, rubbing her face against his. “Can he come play with us, pwease Miss ___?” She gives you the biggest puppy-dog eyes and sticks out her lower lip, face still pressed to a confused Sans.

 

You feel tears swelling in your eyes. This is too cute; you can barely bite back the squeal. You nod and she takes his hand, dragging him to the backyard with the other kids. “MUEH HEH HEH SEEMS LIKE A HUMAN HAS CAPTURED ME THIS TIME BROTHER!” Sans has a small hint of blue on his face as he points to Blake’s little hand. That was the finally straw.

 

You can’t hold back anymore and squeal loudly into your hands running in place, right there in the doorway. “Oh my goodness, that’s so adorable! Sans is just the sweetest little thing and Blake, oh my goodness!” You place your hands over your overjoyed heart.

 

“Heh, yeah, my bro has that kind of effect on people.” You flinch, turning to Papyrus who was closer than before. He takes a step forward to enter the house. You slam your hand up, blocking his path inside. He jolts back, shocked.

 

You stare at the discarded cigarette on the ground still. “I asked earlier if you mind, but obviously you don’t have one, so I’ll give you a piece of mine.”

 

He gives you a questioning look. “What?”

 

You point at what he left behind. “You know this is a daycare right? With small children around. You know what children tend to do when they find something new?”

 

“They ask a thousand questions? That’s what I did as a baby bones apparently.” He shrugs.

 

“Yes, but that isn’t my point. They also put new items in their mouth. Baby logic is ‘I don’t know what this is, so I am going to put it in my mouth’.” You cross your arms at him.

 

He seems to understand finally and turns around to pick up the burnt bud. “Well damn, you should have just said so.”

 

“Watch the language while children are still here.” You point him to the trash can with a child safety lock on it right next to the door so he can throw it away as he walks in.

 

He gives you a smirk, placing his hands back into his sweater’s pockets. “Are you always like this?”

 

You smile at him for the first time, giving him a wink. “Don’t worry; I’m only _sternum_ when it comes to rules.” You tap your chest and giggle at the bad joke you made.

 

You walked into the house, following the path Blake took. You didn’t even hear the throaty chuckle come from behind you. “This will be interesting.”


	2. cute powers activate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sitting down with Papyrus for a chat and a surprise visit from an old friend with a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors let me know

Papyrus watched you as you hummed in the kitchen. You were making like ten sandwiches. He was leaning his back against the wall next to the sliding glass door, with you standing directly in front of him. He tilted his head so it looked like he was watching Sans play with the kids in the back yard. He was actually trying to get a read on you. You were somehow all calm and collected with a skeleton in your kitchen. You were sliding fruit into a bowl and scooping some white goo over it. Your hips swayed to the rhythm of whatever song was in your head. He was focusing so hard on trying to figure you out; he didn’t notice you turning to him right away. “Would you like one?”

 

“Huh?” Papyrus wakes up from his daze. He sees you holding a stack of paper plates.

 

“Would you like a plate, we are about to have lunch, I’m sure Sans would like some after running around so much.” You giggle looking out the window; Sans had Blake on his shoulders as he chased the kids around the yard.

 

“I would feel pretty _crummy_ to say no to such a nice offer.” Papyrus grinned as you started to snort.

 

You pull out a chair at the table. “Why don’t you take a _loaf_ off while I make the kids’ plates?” Papyrus kicks himself off the wall and lazily sits in the chair with his eyes closed. He hears you humming again and he opens one eye to peak at you. You turn around with a plate in your hand, he jolts sitting up straighter as you walked over to him. You leaned down to place the plate in front of him. He catches a whiff of your scent. It was floral and fruity and a hint of soap. You turned your head to him, tucking some hair behind you ear, smiling. Papyrus felt his face become warm for a second.

 

What the heck? You settle yourself next to him. “So, were you hoping to enroll your brother here?”

 

“W-what?” Papyrus was thrown back from the comment. His brother?

 

“Did you want to have your little brother come here after school?” You tilt your head at him in confusion.

 

Papyrus’ eyes widened. You thought Sans was a child… “PFFFFTTTT.” Papyrus covered his mouth with one hand, another griped the edge of the table as he stomped one of his feet, trying to not laugh so hard. “Nyeh heh heh, no Sans, heh heh, is an adult, and my older brother.”

 

Your jaw dropped. “No way! That cute little bundle of adorableness is an adult?”

 

“Yup, for as long as I can remember, he has always had this childlike personality, but was always there for me.” You puffed up your cheeks, looking slightly disappointed that Sans wasn’t going to be one of the children you looked after.

 

“So why are you here?” You raised an eyebrow at him, resting your chin into your hand.

 

Papyrus pulled out his phone and showed you the ad that you had posted for your vacant rooms. “We were hoping to rent here.”

 

You leaned back into your chair, arms crossed and a scowl on your face. “I run a daycare starting at 7, granted most kids are still asleep, but they will get loud.”

 

Papyrus shrugs. “Sans gets up earlier than that, and I sleep like the _dead_.”

 

No sign of amusement on your face. “Uh huh, do you both have a job? What are you guys planning to do? Will you share a room with your brother or do you each want your own room?”

 

Papyrus is starting to sweat from the intensity of your stare. He is nervous from the tone of your voice. “Uh I have a few jobs, Sans is still looking for a solid job but currently makes word puzzles for some newspapers and a book company. I might try to get into the business scene with a friend of mine. We were hoping to have our own rooms, if possible.” You were deep in thought, mindlessly playing with a strand of your hair that escaped from your ponytail.

 

A clock on the wall started play twinkle little star. You stood up so fast the chair almost fell over. “Oh, it’s 12, lunch time.” You walked over to the glass door and yelled out to the kids. “Okay, everyone come inside now please! Lunch time!”  You grabbed for this tube container and took out a few white cloths. One by one, you wiped the hands and faces of each child. Sans was last with the little girl named Blake, still sitting on his shoulders. Her head was on the same level as your chest. “Hi Blake, do you like the weather up here?” You joked as you wiped her face and hands.

 

She nodded at you and then bend down to hug Sans’ skull. “I love Sans, we getting mawied.”

 

You laugh, bending down to Sans to wipe his face and hands clean of dirt. “Oh I see, you want to marry Sans now?”

 

Sans face went completely blue. “M-M-MARRIAGE!? SMALL HUMAN, WOWZA, YOU SKIPPED EVERY STEP INSIDE THE DATING RULE BOOK! BUT I’M SORRY TO SAY THAT THE LOVE I FEEL FOR YOU IS PURELY PLATONIC.”

 

“Oh no Blake, you hear that? You have yet to win Sans’ heart, guess you have to keep trying to woo your prince till he says yes huh?” Blake gives you a confirmed nod. Sans looked to Papyrus for help.

 

Papyrus waved his hands at him, as if saying ‘sorry bro, you are on your own on that one’. He silently laughed into his hand as he watched you struggle to remove the stubborn girl from Sans. “Come on Blake time to eat, I made PB&J, your favorite.” That seemed to make her let go.

 

Six children now sat at the table, Papyrus was surprised to see two of them were monster children; one bear and one rabbit. The bear monster was whispering with another human girl, they would look at a human boy and giggle when he turns red. Blake sat herself on the other side of Papyrus, pulling Sans with her to sit on the other side of her. “You sit here with me Sans.” Papyrus could practically see the hearts in the little girl’s eyes.

 

“Heh, your little waifu is pretty demanding Sans.” Papyrus snickered at Sans dismay.

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHY THESE HUMANS LOVE ME SO MUCH, I MUST BE TOO MAGNIFICENT. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME A HUMAN HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” Sans crossed his arms nodding, satisfied with his conclusion.

 

Papyrus won’t point out that the humans are both children, so he just agrees. “Yeah bro, you are pretty ap _peas_ ing.” Papyrus motioned to the peas on the plate you gave him.

 

“YES I-BROTHER OH MY GOSH! REALLY? STOP!” Sans groaned as he smacked his forehead.

 

You came over, placing plates in front of the children, giggling. “Oh my, you guys sure make a great _pear_.”

 

Sans nodded as you placed a plate in front of Sans. There were pear slices on it. Sans eyes went wide, lights completely gone from his sockets. Papyrus was leaning over the table, laughing banging a gentle fist against the table. Sans exploded, throwing his hands up. “NO! YOU HAVE RUINED THE HUMAN WITH YOUr AWFUL PUNS! THAT’S IT, WE ARE NO LONGER BROTHERS AND I REFUSE TO LIVE HERE!” Everyone at the table was laughing at Sans’ reaction to your pun.

 

You point at Sans’ face. “But Sans, heh, you're smiling.”

 

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT.” You burst into laughter and it sounded heavenly. Papyrus notices that his bro enjoyed your laughter as well, his face turning slightly blue, but with one quick shake of his head, the blush was gone.

 

“You guys are gonna live here?” A boy piped up.

 

Your laughter abruptly stops. Papyrus feels sweat dripping down his skull. “Uh, that’s up to the boss man-er, woman.” Papyrus scratches his head as he watches you, trying to get a read on you. Something whines, sounding like a child crying from your pocket.

 

“Oh, someone finally woke up from their nap. I’ll be right back, everyone behave and start eating, faster you are done the faster you guys can get back to playing.” You stand up and practically run out the kitchen. Sans starts eating the sandwich you made him.

 

“She won’t say yes.” The boy spoke again. “She never does, the only reason Axel was able to move in is because his sister is friends with her. And you can ask as much as you want, she will still say no, trust me. I watch my brother ask her out plenty of times and still get shot down every time and they went to school together.”

 

Papyrus mulled this over. “What’s your name kid?”

 

“Sam.”

 

“Okay Sam, what do you suggest I do? I don’t know how much longer I can crash on a friend of mine’s couch, plus I sort of need to stay here to keep an eye on someone.” Papyrus is going to use his resources, which seems to be the kids you take care of.

 

“That’s easy. Be cute.” Blake tried to use her fork, but the fruit keeps sliding away from her.

 

“Uh, sorry but cute isn’t me. That’s my bro’s department.” Papyrus looked to Sans. His smile widened and he struck a pose, fork in the air. Blake sighed as the fruit slid away from her again. Papyrus chuckled at how determined the little girl was to eat the fruit.

 

“UNDYNE TOLD ME THAT CUTENESS IS EVERY WOMAN'S WEAKNESS AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AM THE CUTEST!” Sans’ smile widened.

 

* * *

 

 

You walk into the nap room to find a fussy one year old standing in their crib. “Well good afternoon my crabby baby.” You pick them up and cuddle them but their face was still scrunched up, threatening to cry if they don’t get fed soon. “Yes, yes, I know, I got fruit and cheerios with a big bottle of formula with your name written all over it Paxton.” You take Paxton into the kitchen and pull a highchair with you. It was oddly quiet, which made you suspicious. All the children were eating, talking quietly, behaving. Something is wrong.

 

“Oh, can I feed him? I been helping mom at home to feed him now!” You hear Paxton’s sister cheer from behind you.

 

“Sure Sarah, come stand over here with your brother while I get the food.” Paxton tends to throw their lunch so you usually set them up near the sink, easier to clean up. Sarah jumped from her chair, her tutu bouncing with her. You pour cheerios onto the table of the highchair and place a bowl of mushy fruit next to it. “Here is the spoon.”

 

“Thank you!” You watch over her as she feeds her baby sibling happily. You look over to the table to make eye contact with a bubbling Sans. He hastily finished his sandwich and ran over to you, hugging you with such force you almost fell over.

 

“HUMAN! WHAT WAS IN THIS SANDWICH THAT YOU MADE?” He looked up at you with hearts in his eyes. You felt your heart skip a beat.

 

“Um, it’s just peanut butter and the strawberry jelly I made last week.” Sans’ smile is dripping with adorableness, you are unsure what is happening right now.

 

“IT IS AMAZING, ALMOST AS MAGNIFFICENT AS MY OWN COOKING. HUMAN WE SHOULD COOK TOGETHER ONCE MY BROTHER AND I MOVE IN. IT WIL BE SO MUCH FUN TO COOK TOGETHER!” Sans gives you one more brilliant sparkling smile before hugging you tighter and snuggling his head into your chest. You see some blue dust around his cheeks. He was blushing? He’s blushing blue. Oh goodness. You feel the thrust of arrows going through your heart. You love this adorable little blueberry muffin! You cover your face with your hands, trying not to squeal, slightly shaking. You don’t even notice Sam whisper to Papyrus ‘Here it comes’.

 

You can’t hold it in anymore. You bend down to pick up the snuggly skeleton into a spinning hug. Just like Blake, you rub your face against his soft cheekbones. “You are just too cute, oh my goodness. I want to keep you forever! Oh you are just too flipping adorable!”

 

Sans’ face became even bluer. He didn’t expect you to pick him up and swing him around like that. He was slightly shy as he hesitantly spoke up, quieter than what he has been talking before. “So, does that mean we can stay here?  As much as I like having so many sleepovers at friends’ houses, it would be nice to have a home to return to.” Sans lowered his eyes sadly, your heart strings were being pulled so hard they might break. Awe, don’t look like that blue. You look over to Papyrus.

 

You are surprised that he actually wasn’t watching you and his brother’s exchange. Blake tried to mercilessly stab some fruit out of frustration, the child’s fork not doing its job, and the fruit slid away from her. Her cheeks puffed up, tears threatening to come out, but Papyrus takes the fork from her. He, in one solid motion, stabs a slice of pear and Blake happily allows him to feed it to her. He gets more fruit and continues to feed her. You watch him smile at her as she munches on the sweet foods that she desperately wanted. Blake, only being three, can’t contain all her food in her mouth yet so juice is dripping down her face. Papyrus picks up a napkin and gently cleans her face, then gives her a quick pat on the head. Your heart is pounding in your chest; you feel your face becoming red. Everything Papyrus was doing for Blake was amazingly sweet and the atmosphere around them was adorable. You look down at Sans, his eyes glowing blue with spinning stars, hoping you agree. You sigh; you know you can’t say no to him. “When can you move in?”

 

Sans smiles again as he hugs you tighter. “Today!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I met ___ years ago, back in college. We had a few child psychology classes together and started hanging out. I introduced her to this one girl I used to have coffee with and they hit off real well I guess. I saw them together a lot after that. It was fun.” The lawyer was yammering on to Chara, who couldn’t care less about what she was saying as she drove. Chara was hoping to have found the person they wanted to see most, but still can’t seem to find them. Chara hadn’t taken in account that other people may share the same name or if their name changed. They had sort of given up looking, even though this new person shares their name.

 

“She was amazingly nice and generous, despite her family situation at the time.” Chara’s ears perked up, listening more now. “When she was 17, her dad and little sibling had died in a car crash. Some drunk driver hit them. Her mom had long ago walked out on the family, nowhere to be found, so she was on her own. I have no idea how she made it through college…” That story sounded similar, maybe it could be… Chara shook their head. No, it couldn’t be that simple… could it?

 

The car stopped in front of a house in the middle of a nice neighborhood. Kids were riding bikes, people walking dogs, every stereotypical standard for a suburb area. “Okay, here we are. Now remember to do what I told you, and everything should be fine.” The lawyer stepped out and opened the back door for Chara. They looked at the two story house. There was a sign that read _‘Welcome to Buttercup Daycare!’_   with little yellow flowers painted all over it. Well that is what Chara thinks they might be. Little kids might have been the ones to paint all over it because most of the flowers looked like yellow blobs.

 

“Okay, so stand behind me and do the thing.” Chara nodded and hid behind the lawyer as she knocked on the door.

 

“Coming!” A familiar voice cried from the other side, causing Chara to want to peek around the lawyer, but she put a hand on Chara’s head and pushed them back behind her. The door opened and Chara waited with anticipation. “Oh, are you-”

 

“Yup, it’s me! Long time no see!” The lawyer cheered happily, with only a hint of nervousness.

 

“Yeah it has been a few years…haven’t really spoken to you since you broke a certain someone’s heart.” The woman said bitterly.

 

The lawyer’s leg became tense. “Th-that… was bit of a misunderstanding… but that isn’t why I’m here today.” She cleared her throat, and pats a hand on Chara’s head. Chara started doing what they were told do. Coming out slowly, Chara hugged her leg on the side, hiding their face, and clutching onto her pantsuit. “This little one, needs a place to stay…I saw you as an emergency place for kids, and this child was taken away from their family because of prejudice reasons. I’m trying to give them back but I can’t take care of a little kid like this with my type of work.”

 

“For how long?” The woman asked more softly. Chara so badly wanted to see if it really was who they were looking for. They clutched onto the lawyer even tighter, fighting the urge.

 

“Maybe… a few months…”

 

Chara heard a loud gasp; they couldn’t resist anymore and looked before the lawyer gave them their cue. “What kind of case is this to rip away a child from their family for such a long time? You poor thing…” Chara sucked in a breath, tears swelling up in their eyes. There you were, standing in front of them, eyes full of sympathy for them. Chara sniffled a little.

 

“Uh… are you alright there kiddo?” The lawyer looked down at them, confused and worried.

 

You gave the lawyer a stern look. “No, they are not alright. The poor thing has been through a lot, haven’t you?” You asked them as you squatted down to their level to look them in the eyes. Chara nodded, using a hand to rub their eyes. “Oh, hon. Do you want a hug? Come here.” You opened your arms to them and Chara’s eyes went wide. They looked up at the lawyer who gave them a small nod and then they leaped into your arms, hugging you like their life depended on it. They finally found you. “Awe, what a sweet little thing… I know. It is hard on you. Don’t worry, I’m here.” You lifted them up and rubbed their back, letting them cry into your shoulder.

 

The lawyer cleared her throat. “So… will you help?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of them, Seren.”


	3. battle of the berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your new life with the skele-bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the new ch! if you notice any errors let me know!  
> and feel free to ask questions if you are confused by anything, i'll be happy to answer! :D
> 
> also one of the scenes was inspired by this comic  
> http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/144685476614/hoo-ha-x-x

Papyrus and Sans watch as Chara clung to you, hiding behind the corner. “What is that brat up to?”

 

“Papyrus, I don’t know what your problem is with Chara, but they are obviously relieved to see the human. She must be the person they were looking for…” Sans silently lectured his brother. When did he become so judgmental?

 

“I don’t trust them; there are few things you just don’t know about them, trust me. And how does the kid know her? From what I gathered, this is their first meeting.” Papyrus glared down Chara who was still crying into your shoulder.

 

Sans sighed. What a stubborn brother he has. “You know Paps, I feel like it is actually the other way around, since you don’t listen to them, you don’t know who Chara really is. And don’t act like you found this place by random, Mister Spy for a certain Goat Dad.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean-”

 

“HUMAN, WE ARE LEAVING NOW TO GATHER OUR POSSESSIONS, WE’LL BE BACK SOON!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry about this Sans…” You are helping Sans moving his stuff into what is now his room. With only having two empty rooms, Chara would have to bunk with someone, crossing off the list, Sans was the best option. Chara can’t bunk with Axel; he is a college student which means he sometimes brings home… um guests… which leads to sleepless nights for you and awkward mornings for everyone. Your room is just a plain disaster, organization and cleaning is just not your thing when it comes to your room. You hear some arguing going on behind you, Papyrus was making an annoyed face as he glares down at Chara and Chara was sticking their tongue out at him. Those two can’t even stand being in the same room as each other, so that left poor Sans.

 

“It’s no problem human. You have that bunk bed which makes it easier, plus I love the small human. We are best friends.” Sans spoke more softly as he watched the two interact. “They are always like that, but I believe that they secretly like each other. My little brother has always been like that.” You watch Sans as he had a more mature expression on his face, full of love and admiration of his little brother.

 

“I still can’t believe you are the older brother.” You giggle.

 

Sans sighs and smiled at you. “Yeah, I always kept hope for us to come to the surface; I wanted Paps to have it too, to experience the joys of living and be happy that we were at least stuck down there together… Thank you human- I mean, ____, for letting us stay here.”  You are taken aback from the very sincere voice. His face instantly changed back to the big smile he had when you first met him. “COME NOW HUMAN, WE MUST DECORATE THE ROOM TILL IT IS AS MAGNIFICENT AS I!” Sans yelled to Chara who instantly giggled at Sans silliness.

 

You watch as Sans takes out posters of a familiar blue robot DJ…. Oh Axel is going to get along with Sans for sure now. Chara smiled, listening to every single instruction Sans gave them. “He sure has a way with them.” You mumbled to yourself. An idea pops into your head as Papyrus comes up beside you in the doorway.

 

“Oh yeah, my bro always got along with the brat. Kids have been looking up to him lately; he is pretty cool so I can see why.” Papyrus shrugged with his hands in his pockets. You find yourself smiling more sweetly at the tall skeleton, which startles him. His cheekbones have a hint of orange to it. “W-what’s with that look?”

 

“I was just admiring at how much you guys love each other, I never seen brotherly love like this before. It’s really nice.” Papyrus turns an even deeper orange as he scratches his skull. “Heh, you’re blushing Paps.” You tease him more causing him to narrow his eyes at you.

 

“Says the one who squeals whenever she thinks something is cute.” Papyrus poked you in the forehead.

 

You puff out your cheeks and playfully punch him in the arm. “Shut up Mr. My-Big-Bro-Is-My-Hero.” You both giggle, unaware of Chara watching you with a disappointed look.

 

“Well, they got along fast…” Sans looked up at Chara as they mumbled to themselves. He looks back to see you laughing, seeing your smiling face makes his chest flutter.

 

Your eyes meet his, the fluttering turned to pounding. “Hey Sans, I think I got a solution to your job problem!”

 

* * *

 

 

A couple weeks have passed, your new life with the skeleton brothers and Chara have made things far more interesting. First of all, it was pretty interesting to see some of the parents’ reactions to a small hyped-up skeleton greeting them as they dropped off their kids in the morning. Second, Axel and Sans really did hit it off like you thought, both being huge fans of Napstablook. They ended up watching some of his shows on TV most of the first night together. And lastly, Paps wasn’t kidding when he said Sans gets up earlier than most people. You almost killed the adorable guy when he was banging on your door at 4:30 am, then 5:00, and then 5:30…. At 6 he came barging in where he commented on your lack of picking up after yourself and having to pick up your clothes off the floor. No more sleeping in for you. But the kids playing with Sans in the backyard makes up for your lack of sleep. You are currently sitting at the table in the kitchen with Papyrus as you keep an eye on the kids and Sans outside. You and Papyrus have sort of become really close friends and ‘laze’ around together as Sans says.

 

“Ugh, these numbers are just awful…” Papyrus groaned as he looked through his papers. He was currently trying to work out how to attract more customers to the café that he is helping run with his friend Muffet. Papyrus does all the number work as Muffet runs the business itself.

 

“What’s up? Still can’t get humans to try the eight-legged donuts?” You joked as you rested your head in your hands.

 

Paps lays his head on the table. “They are good donuts; I can’t see why… everything she serves is great.” You pat the poor sad skeleton on his skull.

 

“It might be the whole ‘of spiders’ part in the slogan.” You grimace at the memory of you first trying the donuts. They were good, you really like them and it was kind of cool that spiders made them, but the moment she said ‘of spiders’, you thought you were going to hurl.

 

“I still don’t get it.” You sigh as Papyrus went over the budget again. Monsters and humans have total different views of what is considered food. At least Sans has an obsession for tacos, that you can live with.

 

A light bulb went off in your head. “Hey, why don’t you make it more what humans are familiar with?” Paps raised an eye-bone at you and motions for you to explain. “We have donuts up here already, and we have a lot of different types, but my favorites are the ones that are filled with jelly or custard. What if you guys make some jellies from fruits that humans are used to and a few made by monster foods, and put that inside the donuts?”

 

Papyrus contemplated this. “We don’t know how to make human jellies and I’m no use when it comes to cooking… my food comes out… uhhhh… let’s just say the flavor is indescribable. You already know Sans can cook.”

 

“I could maybe make some that might pair well with them… I’m sure Sans can help me when it comes to monster flavors.” Sans came through the glass door with Blake on his shoulders like usual. She was still persistent that they were going to get married.

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT, BUT IF YOU NEED MY HELP, I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL BE HAPPY TO ASSIST YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVORS.” Sans smiled as he placed Blake back down on the ground. “BUT FIRST, THIS SMALLER HUMAN NEEDS TO RELIEVE THEMSELVES.” Blake is doing a small dance that all children do when they have to go.

 

You giggle as you stand up to take Blake’s hand. “Thanks sugar skull, we’ll start tonight.” Sans cheeks becomes slightly blue from your pet name that you developed for him.

 

Papyrus looks at his brother becoming slightly flustered. “Uh, bro?”

 

Sans jumps to the sound of Paps’ voice and turns to him, but doesn’t look him in the eyes. “Y-YES BROTHER?”

 

“You feeling down lately? Cause you lookin a little blue.”

 

“PAPYRUS!”

 

* * *

 

 

You are in the kitchen alone with Sans as you gather up the berries you are going to be using as samples to put inside the donuts. Everyone else had already gone to bed, except the two of you who are going to make some samples for Papyrus to take to Muffet tomorrow. Sans came over and placed down a few blue glowing flowers. “THESE ARE THE ECHO FLOWERS.” They are actual flowers?

 

“I’m not sure how to turn those into jellies, I only know how to do fruits, like the raspberries, blackberries and strawberries I have out.” You point to the little piles of berries.

 

“HMM, HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW ME HOW YOU MAKE YOUR HUMAN JELLIES AND THEN I’LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO WITH THE ECHO FLOWERS?” Sans ties his apron on that said ‘welcome to my kitchen, want a taco?’ with a cartoon drawing of a taco in the middle.

 

You giggle, thinking that apron was completely perfect for Sans. “Okay, let’s get started.” Together you gather up the berries and start to wash them and peel off stems and leaves. “Alright, so we measured out all the fruit and prepped them. Now we have to crush them.” You are about to turn around to gather a specific tool that helps crush them and take out their seeds when Sans raises his fists in the air.

 

 “I KNOW HOW TO SMASH FOOD! ALPHYS TAUGHT ME HOW WHEN SHE FIRST STARTED GIVING ME COOKING LESSONS!” You watch Sans bring down his fists onto the piles of fruit and beat them to a pulp… You also think you hang out with Paps too much after that accidental pun. After Sans was done, he turns to you with berry juices and bits of seeds splattered all over his face. His eyes are wide when he looks at your face, he covers his mouth to stop a laugh from coming out. His hand was covered in fruit and added more to his already messy face. “HUMAN…MUEH HEH HEH, YOU LOOK SO RIDICULOUS!”

 

You look over at your reflection in the window and see you were also covered in mashed berries from Sans’ massacre. You can’t hold back your laughter. “Me? Look at yourself! You look like you went paintballing without a helmet or face mask! It’s even worse since you touched your mouth!” Sans looks at himself in the window after you point at his teeth that are completely covered in berries.

 

“OH WOWZA! I GUESS I MADE A MESS!” Sans snickered at himself, stars spinning in his eyes.

 

“Don’t you mean a _berry_ big mess?” Sans whips his head at you, glaring.

 

“HUMAN NO.”

 

You snicker and lean down with a smug look. “I’m sorry, was that your last _straw-berry_?”

 

Sans’ eyes go black as you snicker. “You asked for it human…” He grabs a handful of the smashed berries and tries to smear it on your face. You use both hands to grab his wrist and try to keep his hand away. “HUMAN, THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!”

 

“Oh, my _pun_ ishment?” You snicker at the accidental pun that Sans made. He groans and tries harder to get you back. You guys struggle for a few moments till your grip faltered and Sans took this as the opportunity to smear the berries on your face. You lost your balance, still holding onto Sans, both of you tumbling to the floor.

 

“ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?” Sans asks with concern. He was hovering above you as he asked his hands on both sides of your head. You reach up and pull his face closer to you. “UH… human?”

 

You rub your face against his, smearing the berries on him as well. You look him in the eyes that had smaller pupils than normal. “There, now you are covered in berries more too!” You laugh as his face slowly turns blue. He seems to be speechless and frozen where he was. “Um Sans? Should we get off the floor now?” That seemed to wake him up.

 

“OH YES, RIGHT.” Sans hustled to his feet and then pulled you up without any effort. “I GUESS WE SHOULD TRY AND CONTINUE COOKING, BUT NOT WITH THOSE BERRIES.”

 

“True, it is a good thing I have more.” You pick off a berry stuck to Sans’ face and promptly eat it. “At least we know that they are tasty huh?” You think nothing of this; you tend to do that with the little kids you watch as well. But your action causes Sans face to become even bluer. He clutches his chest, wondering what this feeling is as you gather more fruit from the fridge.

 

* * *

 

 

It is the weekend and usually you would be held up in your room or chilling with Chara till Papyrus gets home, but today Sans has friends coming over to visit and check out his new digs, as he said, and Chara is off with Seren to visit their…goat dad. You are sitting in the backyard on the picnic table as the kids run around. Axel was inside watching the toddlers who were too small to play with the other kids. It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, the kids are laughing, on days like these, you wouldn’t expect the sliding glass door to be slammed open by a yellow dinosaur-like monster. “So here are the little runts who want to be like the Royal Guard!”

 

Sans comes out behind her and notices you outside. “OH HUMAN ___! THIS IS ALPHYS, SHE WAS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD UNDERGROUND AND TRAINED ME!” Sans pulls Alphys over to you, introducing the intimidating monster. You gulp, looking at all the scars on her buff arms and the scar that peeked out under her eyepatch.

 

Holding out a shaky hand, you introduce yourself. “H-hello, I’m ___, nice to meet you. Sans has told me all about you...” She eyed you suspiciously and then grabs your hand, painfully.

 

You hid your pain with a smile and she laughs heartedly. “Hey there nerd! Sans and Papyrus has told us all about cha, nice to finally meet you.”

 

“Us?” You look around Alphys to see a blue fish woman with red hair standing nervously in the doorway.

 

“UNDYNE! COME OUT AND MEET ___ AND ALL THE LITTLE HUMANS.” Sans cheered, stars spinning in his eyes.

 

Undyne nervously stepped out and came up beside Alphys, who promptly wrapped her arm around her waist, causing Undyne to blush. “This is my sexy girlfriend Undyne; she was the Royal scientist, but now works as a researcher in a human lab.” Alphys snuggles up to her.

 

“Uh, h-hello ___.” You wave back to her. Before anyone else can say anything, the kids surround Alphys and Undyne.

 

“Wow, you have so many scars!”

 

“You’re pretty.”

 

“You look so cool!”

 

“Are you a fish lady? Like the little marmaid?!”

 

“What’s it like to be a Guard?”

 

“Your hair is pretty… Can I bwaid your hair?”

 

“Can you teach us to be a Guard?” “Yeah! Teach us!”

 

“Please!”

 

Alphys laughed loudly. “Well if you punks want to be trained, I’ll be happy to teach you a few things!” The kids (and Sans) cheered and followed Alphys like baby ducks in a row… all except one little girl who was clinging to Undyne’s leg.

 

“Um, Blake… You should really let go of her leg sweetie.” You bend down and try to pry the girl off of Undyne. She doesn’t budge, holding tighter and shaking her head. You stand up straight, placing your hands on your hips and sighed.

 

“Noooo! I want to bwaid the marmaid’s hair!” She looks up at Undyne, hope and admiration over-flowing from her eyes. The way she pronounced mermaid in such an adorable way, you can’t help but let out a small squeal.

 

“So cute!”

 

“So kawaii!”

 

You and Undyne lock eyes after squealing at the same time. “Do… do you have a thing for adorableness too?” You gasped with both hands on your face.

 

“Y-yeah…” She nervously answered you.

 

* * *

 

 

You and Undyne are now sitting at the table again, Blake sitting on the table behind Undyne as she braids her hair. Undyne had started listing off a few animes that you should watch, and you tell her about a few cartoons that you know that were inspired by anime that she should try watching. “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is just… uggggh, so don’t bother.”

 

You smile and laugh at the frustrated face she made thinking about the sequel to her favorite series. “Noted, as long as you promise to watch Steven Universe!”

 

“Heh, p-promise!” You guys giggle together till you hear Alphys shout at the kids.

 

“Okay, now that you guys have proven that you have plenty of stamina, time to show me your battle cry! Show them how it’s done Sansy!” Alphys pats Sans back as he takes a step forward.

 

“RAAAAAAAWWGGGRRR!” Sans shouts loudly.

 

The kids laugh as Alphys nods approvingly. “Good job Sansy, now all of you do it too!” The kids all start roaring at Alphys’ command. “Louder!” They do it again, and Alphys tells them to be louder. All the kids are enjoying the ‘training’ that they are being given.

 

“Oh gosh, this is way too cute, I wish I was recording.” You gushed in your seat. “And that nickname Alphys uses for Sans, soooo cute!”

 

“Oh, I g-got you c-covered.” You look at Undyne who held up her phone, a video of them all showing their battle cries.

 

“Oh my sweet peanut-butter cookies! You have to send that to me! I can post it on my website!” You lean into Undyne as you watch the video with her.

 

She giggles at you, not as nervous with you anymore, she nods. “S-sure, what’s yo-your number? And website?” She hands you her phone and you type in your number.

 

“I take videos of the kids sometimes and post it on the daycares’ website for parents to see. You should check it out and then later we can talk about which kids we ship together!” You both are giggling like young teenage girls.

 

Blake squeezes between the two of you and looks confused. “We going on a ship?”

 

~

 

Sans is watching you laugh with Undyne. He really enjoys the sound of your laugh. He is so zoned out on you that he doesn’t even notice Alphys with a knowing smile put her arm around him. “I know that look Sansy, it’s the same look I give Undyne and Paps gives to anything sweet.”

 

“Huh? I don’t know what you are talking about…” Alphys gives him an ‘I’m not buying that BS’ look. Sans turns his head away from her. “Fine, I get this weird feeling in my chest when I hear her laugh or when she smiles at me…”

 

Alphys laughs, holding Sans in a headlock. “You know what that means; you should make a move on her.”

 

“No.” Sans pushes her away. “She only sees me as something cute and she mainly hangs out with Papyrus…”

 

“Well, there is one way to fix that!” Alphys puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him towards you.

 

“ALPHYS I DON’T KNOW ABOUT THIS.” Sans is slightly panicked now. He isn’t sure how he really feels yet; it is a bit soon for things to develop in his mind.

 

“You never know till you try… I don’t know where I would be if it wasn’t for Undyne in my life.” Alphys pushed Sans till they were only a few feet in front of you.

 

Undyne notices them before you do, you were concentrating on typing something in a phone. “Oh, h-hey, w-we recorded yo-you two p-playing with the k-kids.”

 

“Yeah Sansy,” Sans flinches when he hears you call him that nickname. “I’m posting it on the daycares’ website, I’m sure the parents will all love it.”

 

“Can you not call me that?” Sans spoke in a small voice. You tilt your head at him, confused.

 

“Why?”

 

Sans’ hands ball up into tight fists. “Because it’s weird when you say it…”

 

You slightly disappointed. “But it is so cute, just like you.”

 

“You’re cute too ya know…” Sans scratches the back of his head nervously, waiting for your reaction. He looks up and sees that you are bubbling in your seat.

 

You rush at him and pick him up in a spinning hug. “Oh my gosh, you are just too much!” Sans sighs, disappointed that this is how you act when he calls you cute. Shouldn’t girls get shy when a guy calls them cute? Do you not think of Sans as a man? Sans is getting more depressed as you continue to hug him.

 

“Hey! Let go of him! I wanna mawwy him!” Blake pouted from her seat on the table.  Great, the only one who sees him that way is the three year old… Sans glares at Alphys as she snickers and shrugs her shoulders at him.


	4. you're blue now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has there ups and downs, you are on your downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ch. yay! i hope you enjoy! :D  
> if you notice any errors let me know! :3
> 
>  
> 
> warning: this ch. is about depression, suicide is not mentioned, just small amount of self hate

You are holding hands with Chara and Sarah as you carry her baby brother Paxton in a baby carrier. “Are you sure they will be okay without me?” Sarah looked at you anxiously. You were standing outside with a small group of kids waiting for the bus for school. Sarah, who is in second grade, is worried about leaving her brother behind while she goes off to school.

 

“Sarah, I know you love your brother very dearly, but you have nothing to worry about. Sans and I will watch over Paxton no problem. You will be back here before you know it and can play with them all you want.” You give her little hand a small squeeze. Chara, who was holding your hand on the other side of you, is now pouting because you took away chocolate that you caught them sneaking into their bag. You sigh again, for what seems like the hundredth time today. You were lacking energy for anything at the moment and want to lie down soon. Your mood was pretty sour today, but you kept up a smile for the kids.  Sans insisted that you go out with the kids today, before you could say anything, he ran away saying something about having to use the restroom. Do skeletons even need to go to the bathroom? The bus finally came around the corner and the children lineup to get on. Sarah and Chara are the last ones to get on and you notice that a large goat man with a golden beard was driving.

 

“Dad!” Chara shouts as they hopped onto the bus and hugged the big fluffy monster. You now know why Sans wanted you to go out today… to make friends with a goat monster.

 

“Hello my dear child.” He laughed deeply, petting them on their head before they went to find their seat.

 

Sarah took a few steps up and turns around. “Bye Miss ___, bye-bye Paxy!” She spins away and follows Chara. You lock eyes with Chara’s ‘dad’.

 

He clears his throat nervously. “Ahem…h-hello Miss ___, I am Asgore, Chara’s adoptive father.”

 

“Uh huh, I know who you are.” You narrow your eyes as you adjust Paxton’s blanket. “Once I heard who Chara’s family was, I developed some conflicting feelings about letting you take Chara back.”

 

“Y-yes, I understand… but I won’t lose another child and if I can help it, I will use all my power to keep Chara safe and with me.” Asgore says confidently to you.

 

You nod and start to back away. “Good, keep it that way. Families should always stay together. My mom decided that she didn’t want us and left. She is somewhere gambling what little money she has. I shouldn’t let my personal issues deny something that I wish I had, though I’m iffy about the Queen still. Anyways, when the time comes for Chara to leave my care to yours, just be aware that I’ll be keeping tabs on you, just like you are with Paps and Sans. See you after school.” Turning around, you head back inside. You didn’t stop when you heard Asgore thank you. Inside, you lay the sleeping infant in the nap room. You feel more exhausted and more of in a low mood. You grab the baby monitor and go lay on the couch, Blake and a fire monster child were watching the Disney Jr. Channel. It was only the three kids for most of the day; you should be fine taking a nap. Sans is here too.... Today is going to be a bad day.

 

* * *

 

 

The bad day turned to days. You had no will to change into pajamas on the third day and just slept in your underwear. You are having one of your ‘blue mood’ phases again. You take Seroquel and it has been helping with the ‘red mood’ phases pretty well, they were never that high to begin with. But the ‘blue mood’ makes you feel like you hit rock bottom. At least they aren’t as bad as they were before, but you can tell there is no way you can take care of the kids today. You lie on your side and pull your knees to your chest, just staring at the wall, no motivation to will yourself off the bed. You look at the clock, 4:30 am. You didn’t sleep all night, even cried a few times, and now you have to get up in half an hour to eat and prepare for kids to come and be taken to school… You continue to stare at the wall, not moving.

 

“HUMANS, PAPYRUS! TIME TO GET UP FOR THE MAGNIFICENT BREAKFAST I MADE!” You don’t move, you know you should, Sans will come and get you if you don’t.  You hear Sans and Axel talk about an upcoming Napstablook concert. Chara asking for more chocolate syrup for their pancakes and Sans lectures them about eating healthier. Axel joins in, using his nurse in training knowledge about proper diets. Usually this would make you smile; enjoying your new life, but it is like your face has forgotten how to smile. Axel says he has class soon and yells bye to everyone. You hear Sans scream down the hall. “PAPYRUS, ____. GET OUT OF BED BEFORE I CARRY BOTH OF YOU OUT!”

 

You groan as you push the sheets off and get out of bed. You shuffle your feet over to the door just in time for Papyrus to walk by as he started to talk to Sans. “Okay, sorry bro, I’m just booonnNNNEEE- ___.... uh…. Forgetting something?” Papyrus’ face turns completely orange and he covers his eyes as he whispers to you.

 

“Huh?”

 

“___, you aren’t wearing any clothes….” He talks to you with his hands still over his sockets.

 

You look down at yourself. “Yes I am.”

 

Papyrus shakes his head vigorously. “If your clothes were invisible, sure, but that doesn’t exist. Now put some clothes on before my brother sees.”

 

“Underwear is clothing Paps; I’m going to go before Sans starts complaining.” You shrug and try to walk past him. He steps in front of you.

 

“Yeah, no, ___. You need to cover yourself.”

 

“I’m fine Paps.”

 

“No you are not.”

 

You sigh and rub your forehead. “Fine I’ll go-” You can hear Sans or Chara coming and Paps freaks out.

 

He takes off his hoodie and shoves it over your head. You are surrounded by the smell of cigarettes and sweets. “Papyrus, this smells like smoke and donuts, you better not be smoking inside my house, and when is the grand opening of the new café?” You put your arms through the sleeves as Paps pulls down the sweater that almost reaches your knees.

 

“No, I am following your instructions… don’t tell my brother, I want to surprise him that we are-”

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I wonder what is taking them so long.” Sans tapped his foot as he crossed his arms, a spatula still in his hand.

 

“I don’t know but I got to run. Pharmaceuticals class is at 8, I got to go now if I want to dodge all the school traffic.” Axel stood up from his seat and patted Chara on their head as they took a big chocolaty bite of pancakes. “Seeya kiddo. And Sans can you tell ___ that my sister is coming to visit in two weeks, ___ likes to mentally prepare for her visits in advance.”

 

“SURE THING HUMAN AXEL! I WILL LET HER KNOW.” Sans sticks his head out to yell down the hall. “PAPYRUS, ____. GET OUT OF BED BEFORE I CARRY BOTH OF YOU OUT!” Sans pouted as he yells more loudly for you to hear.

 

Axel laughs, he really enjoys Sans’ personality. “Thanks, BYE EVERYONE!” Axel shouted before running out the door to his car.

 

“I wonder if ___ is okay…” Chara stabbed more bites of their pancake.

 

Sans tilts his head and sits at the table. “What makes you say that?”

 

“I heard sounds coming from her room all night.” Sans thinks to himself that he didn’t hear anything, but he is a heavy sleeper…

 

“What did it sound like?”

 

Chara thinks to themselves for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to reply to Sans. “Kind of like… a whiny moan I guess? It was really muffled. I really heard it when I went to the bathroom, I went to ask Pappy to check on her, but he wasn’t in his room.” Chara’s face scrunches up slightly.

 

Sans hears doors open and then his brother’s voice. “Okay, sorry bro, I’m just booonnNNNEEE….” Was that a pun? Usually they would be cleverer than that… and make sense. He can hear people whispering to each other.

 

“I’m going to go see what is going on…” Sans gets up from the table. Before he could walk away, Chara reached out and grabbed his arm. “What?”

 

“Um… nothing…”Chara looks away, conflicted.

 

Sans decides to question it later, Chara usually tells him everything that bugs them after a few days of him asking. He makes his way down the hall to see you wearing Papyrus’ sweater, only his sweater, and his brother in his boxers and black tank-top. Papyrus’ hands low on your legs, adjusting the sweater down. Sans eyes went black, he was so stunned that he couldn’t even hear what the two of you were talking about till he heard you start talking about him. “…. don‘t tell my brother, I want to surprise him that we are-”

 

“What are you two doing?” Sans asked in a more hostile tone than he intended.

 

Papyrus jumped away from you, startled. Even Sans was surprised by his own voice. “G-good morning bro. Food smells great.” Sweat was dripping down his skull. Sans narrowed his eye-sockets, unreasonable thoughts swarmed through his mind. Were you and Paps… doing something that you aren’t supposed to do, together? What were you hiding from him? That you and his brother are actually in a relation- Sans felt magic building up in his eye socket, reacting to his emotions, but he shook his head and quickly returned his eyes to normal.

 

“COME HUMAN, IT IS TIME TO EAT!” Sans grabbed your hand and pulled you to the kitchen, and away from Paps. Sans questions his own actions as you just trot along with him.

 

* * *

 

 

You sit at the table and push your food around, not really paying any attention to the conversation. You just don’t feel like eating and the exhaustion of last night was catching up on you. Sans is groaning from Papyrus’ puns. You rest your head on your hand and lift the fork to your mouth, the sickly sweet smell makes you want to vomit. You drop the fork and push the plate away. Chara places their hand on top of yours and you pull away. You don’t even feel guilty as they look at you with disappointed eyes. “Uh ___ are you okay there pal?”

 

You look at Paps and Sans who were equally concerned for you. “I’m fine.” You answer with a monotone.

 

“You don’t seem fine… you haven’t even eaten anything.” Sans points at your plate, still full with food.

 

You are becoming irritated by them constantly trying to find out what’s wrong that you snap, slamming your hands against the table. “I don’t know what is wrong with me! If I could fix it, I would, but this is just how I am so stop pestering me!” You lay your head on the table and groan. Everyone was silent.

 

“Uh, I’ll go help with getting the kiddos out for the bus.” You hear Papyrus and Chara stand up and leave the room.

 

Sans clears his throat. “Human, I… I’ll clean up.” You close your eyes, willing yourself to sleep as you listen to the clanking of dishes in water.

 

* * *

 

 

 Sans watched you from the corner of his eye. Papyrus gave Sans a look, telling him to stay here with you, and took an almost crying Chara downstairs. You have never been like this before… He has noticed that you were sleeping more and smiling less lately… Sans pulled out his phone and secretly texts Axel for help.

 

**~Sans~**

**HELLO HUMAN AXEL! There seems to be an issue with ___? She isn’t eating and when we asked her what was the matter, she yelled at us.**

**~FELLOW NAPSTABLOOK FAN~**

**Hi Sans, ___ is fine.  Just put her to bed for now and run the daycare by urself**

**I’ll explain mor 2nite when I can talk to every1.**

**Also leave some water and crackers in her room with her.**

Sans tilt his head to the side but slid his phone back into his pocket. He turns back to you to see you have fallen asleep still in your seat and head on the table. Carefully, Sans lifts you into his arms and takes you to your room, placing you in bed with the covers tucked over you. Sans quickly grabbed a bottle of water and a packet of crackers and placed them on the night stand. He looks back over to you; you had curled yourself up into a little ball and looked absolutely miserable.  Sans sat down next to you and started to stroke your head. “Human…”

 

* * *

 

 

Axel had explained to Sans and Papyrus that you had manic depression and would be best to not take anything you say to heart. It is just how you are feeling at the moment; you get into this sad state of mind for a few weeks and then slowly return to the usual you for a couple months. You had this ‘sadness’ disorder for a long time, but when you lost your family, it got worse. Axel’s sister found out about this and had been with you ever since, helping you.

 

Sans was at his wits end, worrying about you. It was like you have “fallen down”, and that scared him. He was making mistakes as he was making lunch for kids, accidentally putting jelly in a ham sandwich and making a mayo and peanut-butter sandwich.  Sans sighs and throws away the food.

 

“When is Miss ___ coming back?” Blake was clinging to Sans leg, pouting.

 

“I don’t know, I miss her too Blake…” Sans pets her head, but quickly changes to his regular hyper self. “BUT DON’T WORRY LITTLE HUMAN, FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, IS HERE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY! MUEH HEH HEH!” Sans tickles her little body and then lifts her up onto his shoulders. “EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT! TRUST ME!” Sans made the lunches without any more issues and plays with the other children. He looks up at the ceiling, wondering if you were truly going to be alright.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been almost two weeks now, and Sans was tapping his foot impatiently inside your doorway. For someone who doesn’t move much, your room sure is a disaster. He knows what Axel said but he just can’t leave you be anymore. “HUMAN! IT IS TIME TO GET UP!” He storms into your room. You jump in your bed, but don’t sit up. He walks over to you, still wearing Paps’ sweater. Your hair was matted everywhere, a tangled mess from not being taken care of.

 

“Sans, what day is it?”

 

“SATURDAY!” Sans crossed his arms.

 

“There is no need for me to get up Axel is in charge, and it’s only been four days-”

 

“ELEVEN! IT HAS BEEN ELEVEN DAYS SINCE YOU HAVE LEFT THIS ROOM OTHER THAN TO USE THE RESTROOM! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT IN THE BEST OF MOODS, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU WILL NEGLECT YOUR HEALTH, NOT WHEN I, THE MAGNIFICENT AND CARING SANS, IS HERE. NOW GET UP!” Sans rips the blankets from you and hoists you onto his shoulders like you were a potato sack.

 

“Sans, put me down…”

 

“NO! NOW YOU WILL TAKE A NICE LONG SHOWER TO CLEAN YOURSELF! I WILL BRING YOU A CHANGE OF CLOTHES AND THEN I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE WITH FOOD THAT YOU WILL EAT!” Sans turns on the water to start warming it up, runs to your room quickly grabbing what you would need and hands the clothes to you. “DO NOT MAKE ME BATHE YOU MYSELF; I HAD PLENTY OF PRACTICE OF DOING THAT WITH PAPYRUS OVER THE YEARS!” You blink a few times at Sans, completely shocked. Soon you started giggling, they were small and shaky, but it was enough to send Sans’ SOUL flying.

 

“That is alright Sans, I can do it.” You give him a small smile that doesn’t meet your eyes, but Sans is alright with that. This is the most you have expressed in a while.

 

“GOOD!” Sans smiles broadly with triumph, before stepping out and closing the door behind him. “I WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN!” Sans ran to the kitchen to finish preparing his ‘get well soon’ tacos.  Once they were done, he headed into your room and grabbed your favorite soft blanket and brought it to the living room. He just placed the movie Zootopia when you finally emerged from the bathroom. You were now wearing comfy yoga pants and the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie shirt that Undyne gave you, but your hair was still dripping wet. “Human...” Sans sighed and walked past you to the bathroom. He grabbed your hair drier and brush to dry your hair; he has seen you do it plenty of times for Chara and yourself that he can do it no problem. Sans motions for you to sit in front of him, you comply and he begins to dry and detangle your hair.

 

He finished without any issues, you nervously look at him. “Thanks…”

 

“NO, THANK YOU FOR LISTENING, IT USUALLY TAKES FOREVER FOR PAPYRUS TO LISTEN TO ME. NOW STAY HERE WITH THE BLANKET, I WILL PRESS PLAY ON THE MOVIE AND BRING YOU YOUR ‘GET WELL SOON’ TACOS!” Sans stands up and wraps you in your blanket. Sans was so busy focusing on the tasks at hand, he didn’t notice the small blush on your cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

You barely paid any attention to the movie; you can feel Sans constantly looking at you to make sure you were okay. He has done so much for you to make you feel better, you start feel worse about how you have been acting and treating people. How does Sans not hate you by now? You move slightly towards him, he doesn’t pull away. You slowly lean against him, laying your head on his shoulder. Sans tenses up a little but relaxes enough to put an arm around you. You sigh as you lean more into him, his body was oddly comfortable.  He hesitantly lays his head on yours and you can’t hold back anymore. The tears start spilling out and your nose started to run. “___?”

 

You look up at Sans, tears rolling down your cheeks. “I’m sorry Sans, I’m sorry I’m like this. I hate myself for being this way…” You hiccup. Sans grabs your face and wipes away the tears.

 

“No human. You don’t have to apologize for how you feel; it is okay to feel sad, sadness makes people feel more grateful for the happy times. It’s the people who experience it and cry the most who also smile the most.” He pulls you into a hug that you so desperately needed.

 

You mumble against his chest. “But Sans, you smile all the time…”

 

“Yeah, I do.” He moves away from you slightly, but you keep looking down. “Human… ___.” He grabs your face and forces you to look at him. His pupils were only blue orbs for once, no stars, and he looked like he was mad at you. “Don’t ever apologize for how you feel inside ever again. It is okay, there is nothing wrong with you. Understand?” You begin to cry more freely and he pulls you back into his chest to hug you. He pats your back as you cried, letting you know that he will stay here with you.

 

* * *

 

 

After a couple minutes, you finally calm down and fell asleep in his arms. Sans gently lifts you and takes you back to the room... At least you had bathed and eaten today. He lowers you down on your bed and tries to leave, but you grab onto his arm. Sans tries to pry your hand off. You won’t let go… Sans sighs and gets into bed with you. It is still daylight out and here he was, going to bed like he was Papyrus. He shudders at him being like his lazy brother, but you wrapping your arms around him made him feel better. He hugs you back and leans his head against yours as he closes his eyes. “Sweet dreams my human…”


	5. .....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'blue mood' is starting to let up and life is going back to... nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ch! yay and people who already read my main, will notice one specific character isnt all that different, a little more forceful and has different *ahem* preferences, that's only because i dont want them to be similar to my us!!papyrus/reader that i'm going to do where the swaps will make more sense, i guess. but i love this oc so i had to throw her in the mix!  
> so i hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors let me know!

Sans watched you sleep as he ran his hands through your hair. He rubbed his face into the top of your head, inhaling your scent. He sighed happily; the scent of his brother has been cleaned away from your body finally. You snuggled more deeply into him and his SOUL pulsed with joy. Sans didn’t mind you getting along with his brother, it actually brought him relief to see Paps really try reaching out to others and making friends, even with Chara. But what bugged him was you smelling of another person. Sure it was his brother and all he did was let you borrow his sweater (still won’t tell him why), but it still infuriated him. The only scent that should be on you is yours and his-

 

“Nnnn…” You whine in his arms slightly, ending Sans’ train of thought.

 

Sans held you closer, petting your hair, and pressing his teeth to your forehead. “It’s okay human, I’m here for you.” You calm down again. Sans sighs with relief. He has been doing this for hours now. At least it is finally dark out, Sans is more willing to sleep now that it was a more reasonable hour. He tried sleeping earlier, but ended up only taking a small nap. Bless the stars for Axel, who understandingly brought Sans some food since you won’t let go of him for a second… Not like Sans is complaining too much. He snuggles closer to you, closing his eyes again, actually feeling tired.

 

* * *

 

 

You hear an alarm go off to the side of you; you groggily reach out to it and hold up your phone. Fifteen text messages from Ally, you groan and drop the phone. You’ll reply to her later. You snuggle deeper into bed. The bed was oddly warmer than usual; even your pillow you were hugging was warm. Your eyes shoot open when you realized that you were snuggling someone’s ribs and there are arms wrapped around you.  Sans was sound asleep in your bed, with his arms around your waist, his face only a few centimeters away. You can feel his soft breath on your face. Do skeletons need to breathe? Either way, you are starting to panic from the closeness and try to worm your way out of his arms. His face scrunches up and he grumbles something you don’t understand. Suddenly, he pulls you closer into a tighter hug. You were about to try and wake him, but a hand started caressing the back of your head. Sans started to mumble again. “…it’s okay…. It’s okay, the magnificent Sans is here for you…” He must be used to you crying and having to comfort you if he can do that in his sleep.

 

Sans went straight back to his almost death like slumber. You giggle at his sleeping face, some drool sliding out. “Thank you Sans.” You snuggle the adorable skeleton. You notice Sans has a small grin on his face. The urge comes and you can’t stop yourself, you give Sans a small kiss on his forehead. Blue starts to form where your lips touched. You kiss him on the cheek, blue, and the other cheek, more blue. You keep giving him little pecks all over his now completely blue face.

 

You pause when you hear a sound come from him. “Ah…” Your lips were pressed on his jawline when he let out a moan. You pull away, face burning.

 

“Oh sugar jets… I should not be doing that.” You whispered to yourself. Those kind of actions should only be from someone who Sans is in a relationship with… and not while he was asleep. You rub your face as you groan slightly. What is also upsetting is you kind of… liked hearing him. You look over at Sans and bite your lip, wanting to kiss him again. No, you can’t do that, Sans has been a great help with the daycare and helping you feel better… That’s when you notice that you actually do feel better. Not a hundred percent but okay enough to want to get up and do something. You smile at Sans, he might not be the cause of your ‘blue mood’ going away, but he is why you feel good about yourself now. You want to do something special for him… What does Sans love most in the world, besides his brother? TACOS! You untangle yourself from Sans and rise from your bed. You pulled the blanket up on him. You look at the clock and it was already past 6, Sans must have spent the whole night up with you if he is still sleeping.

 

Once outside you start making breakfast tacos in the kitchen. Everyone else was still in their rooms while you were cooking. “Hey there pal…” You jump slightly to see Paps peeking around the corner of the kitchen cautiously. “Are you… feeling better?”

 

“Yes, I may still be irritable but I’m better. You don’t have to hide, I won’t hurt you.” You gave him a small giggle as he entered the kitchen, wearing an open leather jacket and a new orange zip up hoodie underneath it.

 

“Okay good, because you are scary when mad. I tried getting my hoodie back after two days and you just glared at me.” He sat down at the table with a sigh.

 

You focus back on cooking, slightly ashamed of yourself and but also amused that you frightened the all intimidating Papyrus. “Sorry, it was comfy.”

 

“Yeah, well, I finally got it back last night, all washed with a sticky note from Sans.” Paps sounded really amused. Your curiosity started to peak.

 

“And what did it say?” You turned around to see Paps straightening up to read two sticky notes.

 

He clears his throat and does a Sans impersonation. “DEAR BROTHER, PLEASE DON’T LET THE HUMAN WEAR YOUR SWEATERS EVER EVER EVER-” next sticky note. “-EVER EVER EVER AGAIN. AND DON’T TOUCH HER INAPPROPRIATELY, **EVER. ** FROM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!”

 

You stifle your laughter with a hand over your mouth. “What a silly note…” You smile. Paps just continued to stare at you, with this knowing look. “What?”

 

“Oh nothing, just that you are oblivious and Sans just claimed you through sticky notes.” Paps wiggles his eyebrows at you.

 

“Um, no. Sans is just a sweet heart. He was just treating me like he would you, like a sister. He wouldn’t ever think of me like that…” You mumble the last part, hurt by your own words. You ignore the pain in your chest and finish up cooking the breakfast tacos.

 

Axel walks in, fully dressed and wearing a Napstablook t-shirt and jeans. “Something smells good. ___ are you cooking something special for Ally?”

 

“No this is a thank you for Sans- wait Ally!?! She is coming here, today?” You whip around to look at Axel as he pours himself some coffee.

 

Axel raises an eyebrow at you. “Yeah, I reminded you last week and had Sans tell you the week before. Granted you were in that state, but I thought you would remember.”

 

“I thought it had been only four days yesterday… son of a biscuit, I need to clean… and change… and do my hair… AAAAH! SNICKERDOODLES!” You rush around to your room and start cleaning.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as you closed the door when you first left your room, Sans’ eyes shot open. He sat up, staring at the spot where you were laying moments before. He ran his hand on the mattress, feeling the warmth that you left behind. Thinking about what you just did all over his face, he feels the blue come rushing back on his face. He grabs a pillow and screams into. The feeling of your soft lips on him was driving him insane, at first he wasn’t sure what was happening when he heard beeping around the room. He thought you were having a nightmare again and tried to comfort you, but then he felt your lips on his forehead and then go everywhere around his face. When you got to his jaw, he couldn’t hold back his voice anymore. His SOUL is still pounding in his chest as he gets out of your bed.

 

Sans steps into the hallway and sees you were cooking in the kitchen. He was about to go over to you but then he heard his brother’s door open. Since when does he get up this early? Sans panicked and ran back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Why is he hiding? Sans shakes his head and walks over to his closet to change out of the clothes he slept in. “Sans? Where were you?”

 

Sans jumps to Chara’s voice coming from the top bunk. “NO WHERE!”

 

Chara raises an eyebrow at him and then starts to head down the ladder. “Really? Axel said you were busy helping ___ feel better, what happened?”

 

“NOTHING THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT!” Sans turned away from Chara as his face turned blue again. He starts digging through his drawers for a book that he put away a while ago, thinking he wouldn’t need it. “Hey, Chara…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“About that other place you came from, did the ___ there see me as someone more than just cute?” Chara started to snort, Sans looked at them confused.

 

Chara tried to stop laughing as they waved a hand at Sans. “Boy howdy, did she. You guys would never stop making out, I can’t tell you how many times we walked in on you guys. It just got worse when you guys got m-” They freeze when they see the stars spinning in Sans eyes and the blue blush.

 

“So she liked me over there…” Sans mumbles to himself and Chara gets a conflicted look on their face. “What is it? You make that face often when it comes to ___.”

 

Chara looks away from Sans and hesitates. They know Sans won’t leave them alone about this, they sigh and look back at Sans. “Yes, she was with the Sans over there, but… things are different there, the Sans there is different…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Chara bites their lips, trying to come up with a way to explain this. “You guys may have the same body and name, but his personality is more along the lines of… your brother’s…” Sans’ eyes go black, he feels like all his HP was knocked out of him. You were with someone like Papyrus!? Is that why you two get along so well, you are SOUL mates who haven’t realized their love for each other? Are you going to run off with his brother to have a secret wedding without him after you deny his love for you….? Does Paps love you? Do you love Paps? Does he love you? Sans falls to his knees, unsure what to do. Chara is panicking at this point. “Oh, Sans… oh no, did I not say it right? Did I say something I shouldn’t? Ahhh, Frisk is way better at this than I am!” Chara bends down to pat Sans on the shoulders, trying to bring him out of his funk. Then a loud slam caused them both to jump.

 

A woman yells out. “Honey, I’m hooooooome!”

 

* * *

 

 

You just barely made yourself more presentable wearing a flowy blouse and flared jeans. You just barely finished cleaning the entire first floor. You love Ally, she has been your best friend since college when Seren introduced you to her… when it was the three of you that would hang out together. But she can be a handful… Ally struts in the kitchen in a skimpy top with skinny jeans and high high-heels. Everything top of the line, of course. “Hey baby, how’s my sugar tits doin?” Ally gives you a tight hug. “Girl, have you lost some weight?” Ally proceeds to start rubbing her hands throughout your body, she even lifts up your shirt and starts feeling around. You don’t even blink an eye as she lifts it higher.

 

“Uuuuhhhhhhhh?” You look to see Paps jaw had dropped and his face was completely orange. Ally still hasn’t noticed the skeleton.

 

Axel just continues to drink his coffee and read the newspaper. “Don’t worry Papyrus, this is normal.”

 

“Ally, can you stop please.” You beg her. Ally looks up at you questioningly.

 

“Why? Axel doesn’t mind and plus he is gay, so he won’t get off on it.” Ally sticks her tongue out at her brother and then cuddles her face into your chest.

 

Axel clears his throat. “Gay has nothing to do with it, you are both my sisters, and I’m used to it. But I am not the reason why she wants you to stop before you go into full Ally mode and start stripping her. We have roommates and a child staying here with us now.” Axel takes another sip of his coffee and points to an orange Papyrus.

 

Ally let’s go of you and looks at the blushing skeleton. “Well hello handsome, I didn’t see you there.” She walks over to Paps with a flirty smirk. Oh no… she wouldn’t… She sits herself right on Paps lap and wraps her arms around his neck… she would… “If I knew there was such a handsome guy here, I would have come sooner. Maybe I could _come_ with you, bone daddy.” She wiggles her eyebrows at Paps who is just getting more orange by the second.

 

You sigh. “Allison, stop.”

 

Ally twitches. Letting go of Paps, she turns around to face you. “You know I hate my full name.”

 

“And you know I hate it when you mercilessly flirt with guys like that when they don’t have a chance, since we know you aren’t actually into him. Now get off!” You pull Ally’s arm, trying to get her off Paps who looks like he is about to pass out. Ally won’t budge and you are starting to get really mad. What if Paps falls for her too? He is going to be so heartbroken when he finds out that she-

 

Sans and Chara walk into the room when you were becoming angry at Ally and was pulling as hard as you could to get her off. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Ally gets off Paps lap and you fall back from the lack of resistance that was holding you up. “AH, HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Sans eyes look at you with concern as you stumble. You nod at him and stars appear in his eyes as he smiles, blue dusting his cheeks slightly. He turns to Ally and does his heroic pose. “HELLO NEW HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND CHARA!”

 

“Awe he is so cute~!” Ally claps her hands together and tilts her head.

 

She is about to walk over to Sans and give him a hug, but you yell out. “Um! Sans, I made breakfast tacos for everyone; want to help me set them up?”

 

The stars in Sans’ eyes got larger and spun around faster. “BREAKFAST TACOS? OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU!” Sans ran around Ally and followed you to the counter.

 

Ally watched in curiosity. “Well that’s new…” Ally shrugs and sits at the table next to her brother. Chara takes their seat in-between Paps and Axel. They start poking Paps' still orange face, trying to get his attention.

 

“Pappy, are you okay?” Chara stands up and presses their hand on his cheek bone. “Pappy, Paaaapppyyyy!”

 

“H-h-hey there k-kid.” Papyrus was barely able to speak; his voice came out slightly higher than normal. Chara furrowed their brows and tilted their head.

 

Ally giggled at the small child trying to get the tall skeleton’s attention. “Sorry about that, I may have broken your Pappy with my womanly charms. And speaking of new, where you come from?”

 

“Here is the food!” You come back with two plates and slide them in front of Papyrus and Chara’s seat. Chara sits back down and starts shoveling food in their mouth.

 

“Ah lahmer bwought meh.” Chara spoke with their mouth full, answering Ally.

 

Sans slides a plate in front of Ally and Axel, you and Sans go back to get your own plates. “A lawyer brought them, is what they said.” Axel translated as he took a bite of his own tacos.

 

“A lawyer?” Ally points to her cheek, signaling that there was some egg on Chara’s cheek.

 

Chara swallowed, wiping their cheek, and nodded. “Yeah, she is really nice, and she was friends with ___, her name is Seren-” Axel covers Chara’s mouth but it was too late.

 

You sit down at the table next to Ally and Sans sits on the other side of you next to his brother, who finally woke up from the new tension in the air. “Are they talking about who I think they are talking about?”

 

“Hmm?” You bite your lip as Ally stares at you. Axel is shaking his head no behind her, with his hand still on Chara’s mouth.

 

“Seren, THE Seren, is that kid’s lawyer, who was here? At your place?” Ally glares at you.

 

You stiffen and gulp. “Maybe… On lighter note, Paps, when is Muffet’s Café grand opening again?”

 

“Uh… today, at 10, I was going to take Chara with me. Muffet loves someone who loves her sweets.” Papyrus patted Chara on the head. They have become friends it seems which sets your mind at ease.

 

“Oh cool! Is it alright if I go too? I would love to try the one with the echo flower filling that Sans made.” You look at Sans who gives you a thumbs up as he takes another bite of tacos. Food was stuck on his cheek; you reach out and pick off the food. You were about to eat it but get embarrassed and drop the bit on his plate.

 

“A café, run by a monster? Oh, can I come with you? I’ll drive everyone in my car.” Ally’s eyes go wide and she stands up. “Oh before any of that, I got presents from Milan.” Ally runs out the kitchen, leaving her tacos untouched.

 

Everyone (except Axel) turns to you with a confused look. “Oh, um Ally is the head makeup and hair person for a fashion company and gets sent all around the world.”

 

Chara shakes their head. “Why was she mad about the lawyer?”

 

“Welp, I’m going down stairs, there is going to be a lot of kids here today.” Axel escapes down stairs, leaving you to explain everything.

 

“Um well, you see… Seren and Ally… were in a relationship. Seren was a friend from class and she introduced me to her girlfriend at the time, which was Ally. But during our last year of college, they broke up… it was really bad; now Ally will flirt with anything, but not mean anything she says. That’s why I got mad at her when she was flirting with you Paps. She just does it and people fall for her and get hurt. I don’t want that to happen to you, unless she actually falls for you then go for it, but I don’t see that happening. You are my friend and roommate so I thought I try and protect you.”

 

Papyrus shrugs, back to his original state. “Thanks pal, and don’t worry. Romance isn’t my thing anyways, just kind of shocked when she asked me to make herrrrrrr-” Papyrus forgot Chara was there and you gave him a pointed look. “-rr donuts, yup she wanted me to make her donuts.” You sigh with relief as Chara went unknowing of what she really said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Done!” Chara raised their hands in the air. You giggled when you saw food all over their face. Sans has been thinking about what Chara said about the ‘you’ in another timeline and he wanted to ask his bro some questions.

 

You stand up and offer your hand to Chara. “Come on, let’s go to the bathroom and wash your face. Then I’ll brush out your hair and get dressed to go to Muffet’s.” Chara nodded, holding your hand.

 

Once the door shut, Sans turned to his brother. “Papyrus, what do you think of ___?”

 

“Uh…” Papyrus freezes in mid bite of his last taco. “What do you mean bro? I think she’s cool?”

 

Sans taps the table, frustrated. “I mean romantic wise.”

 

“Nothing I guess. I mean she is hot and all, if she offered to be bed mates, I wouldn’t say no… but to be with her I would opt out of that. The most I can really see us being is friends. Why?” Sans watched his brother, looking for any of his tells that he is lying. Sans gets closer, leaning in, sockets squinting at him. “Uh, Sans?” Papyrus was genuinely confused by Sans' interrogation.

 

Sans sighed and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. “I BELIEVE YOU… BUT NEVER TOUCH THE HUMAN LIKE THAT WITHOUT ANY FEELINGS BEHIND IT. GOT IT?”  Sans looked at Paps, eyes completely black as he smiled at him.

 

Paps gulped down his nonexistent throat. “Y-yes, bro.”

 

“GOOD! NOW, I’M GOING DOWN STAIRS TO HELP AXEL TODAY, HAVE FUN AT MUFFET’S!” Sans smiled at him with stars in his eyes again as he skipped out the hall and down the stairs.

 

“What the hell is going on? Why am I the target today?” Papyrus sighed, slamming his head on the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Ally is sitting in her car waiting for you, Papyrus, and Chara to come out. She is holding a picture from her old college days, of her and Seren when everything was alright. Frustrated, Ally throws the picture in the glove compartment and pulls out her phone. “Hey, I think I found another place we can add, maybe even cater, it’s called Muffet’s. I’m going there now with some friends, one of them I’m hoping to put in the show. Okay, I’ll see you there.” She hangs up as soon as she sees you emerge from the daycare, holding Chara’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what i mean? love allison/ally, but i didnt want to spoil stuff in the next swap so i had to throw this in.  
> i promise the next swap will make more sense on the human roles :X


	6. doki-doki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's muffet's cafe's grand reopening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i needed a break from writing, i was doing it nonstop for a while and kind of burned myself out (yet i still wrote another new fic XD) but here is the next ch!
> 
> i hope you enjoy it and if you notice any errors let me know
> 
>  
> 
> (I know i made Ally annoying and i'm sorry)

“Before we go in, ground rules. One, Ally flirting is to a minimum of zero.” You point to Ally who just rolled her eyes. “Two, Chara you are not allowed to eat one of everything, only three things total. You are not coming back sugar crazed.” Chara pouted and then you turned to Papyrus. “And three, please uphold that rule with Chara. And don’t say you wouldn’t dream of breaking my rules because I saw you sneak Chara chocolate before dinner after Sans and I said no.”

 

Papyrus huffed at you. “Yes Mom.” You sigh and enter Muffet’s Café. There were monsters and humans filling every seat and even standing around talking to each other. You grip onto Chara’s hand tighter so you won’t lose them. The monsters who must be regulars shout hellos to Papyrus and he lazily waves. “I’m going to go mingle.” Papyrus wanders off with his hands in his pockets and starts talking to customers.

 

“I’m going to go taste testing.” Ally sings, skipping away before you could stop her. That is exactly what you were afraid of.

 

You sigh, looking down at Chara. “Wanna go sit at the bar and order some of the jelly filled donuts?” They nod and the two of you try to weave your way to the bar. You found a seat and claim it before someone else does. You help Chara up to sit in your lap and place your order; two spider donuts, one with echo flower filling and one with chocolate custard.  You thank the spider when your food was brought and you both start munching away on your donuts. If your eyes could turn into stars, they would be right now thanks to this wonderful donut. You can’t even describe the taste, but it is a blessing sent by the gods!

 

You are so tempted to buy the largest box Muffet has for these donuts, all with echo flower in it because woooow! “Enjoying my spiders’ donuts I see…” Muffet is standing in front of you, giggling softly.

 

“Oh yes, Lord have mercy on my hips, with these tasting so good, I’m going to be eating them all the time and asking Paps to bring home a dozen every night!” You shove the last bite into your mouth regretfully.

 

“Well it is thanks to you and Sans for coming up with the idea for the jellies and making the recipes for us. They are a hit, this is the most humans I've seen eating my food in one room.” Muffet smiled at you, shaking your hand with one of her many arms.

 

You became slightly shy and bashful. “Oh it was no big deal, I’m sure you would have done well without me.”

 

“The true nature of your SOUL real does shine through. You are full of KINDNESS.” She whispered with a knowing tone; you felt like she was looking right through you.

 

You wave a hand at her, trying to distract from your burning face. “Goodness Muffet, you really know how to flatter a girl.”

 

Before the conversation could continue, the front doors slam open. “Hello dudes and dudettes!” A familiar blue robot, whose face is plastered all over Sans and Axel’s wall, came barging in.

 

A pinker robot came in behind him, holding up their hands, trying to calm down the excited robot. “Blooky, please stop storming through doors like that, the owner wouldn’t like us very much if we broke something…” People began to gasp, you and Muffet look at each other in utter confusion.

 

“Napstablook!”

 

“Can I have your autograph?”

 

“Wow, I can’t believe he is here!”

 

“You’re soooo cool!”

 

“I didn’t hear about him making an appearance! I have to call my friends!”

 

“Can I take a picture with you?”

 

“Why is Napstablook here?” You whispered to yourself, you look down to see that Chara had vanished. You scramble out of your seat and look for Chara. You see them running straight up to Napstablook and you head over to try and stop them.

 

“Blooky, Ton-Ton!” Chara cheered. Napstablook noticed them and bent down to scoop them up into a hug.

 

His arms wrapped around their body as he greeted them. “Hey little dude! Mettaton, look who it is? It’s the little human who freed us all!” Napstablook took his hat off and put it on their head. You sigh with relief. That’s right, Chara had freed the monsters. It wouldn’t be unusual for them to know a few monsters, including the famous robot monster.

 

Chara turns to smile at you. Before you could take your final steps over to them, Ally cut in front of you. “Ah Napstablook, you finally made it. I was getting slightly worried that you got lost.”

 

Napstablook sets Chara down and shakes Ally’s hand. “Sorry about that, we were rehearsing and we really got into it.”

 

Muffet is standing next to you and you both look at each other, unsure what to do. Ally giggles at the both of you. “I guess it is a good time to tell you. In six weeks, we are hosting a benefit fashion show to help unite monsters and humans. It’s to show that monsters and humans aren’t that different, and can work together in society. We have a few monster designers that will be having their fashion debut into the industry, and plan to have monsters model the clothing who have businesses and successful careers, and also _human_ models to show with them.” A chill runs down your spine as she looks at you. She wouldn’t…

 

People start to murmur amongst themselves, liking the idea of a human and monster show. Napstablook starts cheering with everyone, hyping them up, and threatening to throw a concert right there, right now. “Blooky, please calm down.” Mettaton timidly holds up his hands to calm down but a glass of spider cider was placed in front of him.

 

Papyrus had brought Mettaton the drink and pats him on the head after he takes the glass from him. “Napstablook is kind of like my bro, just let him do his thing. It’ll be just fine.”

 

“Thank you…” Mettaton smiles at Paps before he takes a sip of the sweet cider. Paps’ face is slightly dusted with orange for the second time today.

 

“Ah I see, that sounds wonderful deary.” Muffet clasped all her hands together, liking the concept.  You liked it as well, plus the passion she put into it reminds you of the old Ally who didn’t try so hard to be flirtatious with anyone and everyone.

 

Ally smirked at Muffet. “That’s good, because I was hoping that you would participate in the event, maybe even cater to it.”

 

“Oh, yes, I would be happy too.” Muffet smiled, pleased that her café is going to have so much business. “My spiders and I will make the tastiest of treats!”

 

Ally eyed Muffet up and down. “I wonder if you taste just as good as your donuts…” Muffet becomes flustered by Ally’s rude inquiry. You step in front of the uncomfortable Muffet, giving her space to compose herself.

 

“Ally, no, will you please stop doing that? I know you aren’t like that at all inside.” Ally flinches slightly at you words but soon gives you a strained smile.

 

Napstablook drapes an arm on Ally’s shoulders, not aware of the tension. “Great, another participant in the mix, now we got to find another human model as well. Not a lot of human models are willing to do this show with monsters or for free.”

 

“Oh, there is one I know who would love to help if it is for a good cause.” Ally looks straight at you.

 

You shake your head and wave your hands around. “No, I retired from that a long time ago, remember?” Papyrus and Chara both turn their heads at you, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

 

“Oh, you guys didn’t know? ___ and I used to work together. I was the one who put makeup on her as she modeled.” Ally says nonchalantly.

 

Urk, cat out of the bag. “I only did it in college! I couldn’t afford everything and financial aid wasn’t giving me enough to pay half of the tuition. As soon as I graduated I quit doing it.” You defended yourself. “Ally was doing this contest and I was her model because Seren wouldn’t do it. Someone offered Ally and me a job, I couldn’t afford to refuse, and the money was great! It wasn’t anything special.” You hid your burning face behind your hands.

 

“What did you model?” Papyrus piped up.

 

“Oh, she is just being bashful. She was great!” You glared at Ally, but the message doesn’t come across. “She was a-”

 

“It doesn’t matter what I did, I retired and I don’t want to do it ever again!” You grab Chara’s hand and shove your hand into Ally’s purse, taking her car keys. “Enjoy the walk back to my house; spend that time of reflecting on your poor attitude.” And you storm out of the café, not looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

You are sitting on the couch with your knees to your chest, pouting over Ally’s behavior. She knows that you hate the job you used to do, but you had no choice. Your mom wasn’t going to help you with college and financial aid wasn’t covering enough. Ugh, Ally was probably taking her anger for Seren out on you. She can be such a brat… You sigh. You know you will forgive her, you always do. But this time you should really have a talk with her about stop being a dump truck, dumping all her frustrations on you in a cruddy way.  “HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY? CHARA SAID THAT YOU WERE UPSET.” Sans peaks his head out from the stairs.

 

“Yeah… kinda…. Not really….” Sans comes over and takes a seat and waits for you to talk. You sigh for the hundredth time today. “I love my friend Ally, we really are close and we had a great friendship in college, but lately… I feel like she only has me around to take out her anger. Like she comes to me with all her problems and I listen, but when I need her, she isn’t there for me. She used to listen to me all the time. Am I that boring and do my problems seem not important to her? I can’t believe how she acts sometimes, but then there are times when she is back to her old self and we have fun again. I want to talk to her about this, I know it is linked to Seren somehow and that is such a sensitive subject. Even after all these years, but we never talked about it. What am I supposed to do?” Sans wraps his arms around you and pulls you into a hug.

 

“It’s okay, if you tell her what you truly feel, I’m sure she will listen to you. Why would she stay all these years if she didn’t love you as well? She must just be lost. Anyone can be good if they just try, you will have to help her take those steps. I can relate to those feelings. Papyrus is a great brother, the greatest, well second to me. But despite the fact that we are brothers, we are very different. There are days that I can’t believe that we are brothers if it wasn’t for the fact that I practically raised him his whole life. I have no idea how to help him or be there for him since he tries to hide things from me. He tries to be the big brother, which can annoying sometimes… but I understand that he feels like he should protect me because of my personality. I want to be the person he looks up to, to be his hero, and someone who can make him smile with hope.” He sighs, snuggling his face into your hair. “Though… I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WENT WRONG WITH HIM AND HIS LOVE FOR PUNS AND PURE LAZINESS!”

 

You giggle at the sound of irritation in his voice. “I can relate, no matter how many times I lectured Ally, she still continues to flirt with anything that has a pulse and lack of awareness of boundaries.”  You both giggle as you snuggle together. You rest your head on his shoulder, your forehead pressed against his neck. He is so warm and comforting, you hum with happiness. He turns to you and gently presses his teeth to your temple. You lift your head to look at him; there were hearts in his eyes as he stared at you. You felt your heart skip a beat. He leans his head against yours, rubbing your foreheads together. Your heart was now pounding against your chest. He smiles at you more softly than usual and your heart melts. “You really are magnificent. Whenever I talk to you, I always feel better.”

 

He chuckles deeply, snuggling his head closer to yours. He mumbles something that was more to himself than to you. “What should I do? You are meeting all my standards and more…” Before you could ask what he was talking about, you hear Axel go ‘Oh my gosh!’ and kids start yelling. You both jump apart from each other and run downstairs. You see something that you were not expecting whatsoever. Ally, Mettaton, and Napstablook were standing in the doorway, surrounded by children asking for autographs. Mettaton was dealing with a curious Blake trying to grab the pink heart in his stomach; pink is her favorite color. Axel was looking like he was going to faint as he look down at his Napstablook shirt that now had Napstablook’s autograph on the left side of his upper chest. Ally was looking at you innocently as you glared at her, making your way over. You looked at Sans to see him practically buzzing with excitement. That is right; he is a huge fan as well. Before Sans could run over, Napstablook noticed you and takes a few steps closer to you.

 

He takes your hand into his. “Hello lovely~ I have come here personally to ask if you would reconsider being a model in our fashion show, I saw some of your old photos and they were wonderful. But not as great as the real thing in front of me.”

 

Was he flirting just to convince you to agree? “No thank you, now let go of me and leave.” You scoffed at him, trying to pull away your hand. He doesn’t let go.

 

“Is there anything I could do to convince you otherwise? Maybe some tickets to my upcoming show?” You hear Axel and Sans gasp in admiration. You look at the two of them, both jumping in place with excitement.

 

You sigh. “Is it alright if I take Sans and Axel with me?”

 

Napstablook’s eyes light up. “Well of course, and I’ll throw in backstage passes as well.” Mettaton walks over with a Blake close behind and hands you three tickets and backstage passes. “Thanks Metty… heh, looks like the little dudette is your fan too.”

 

“She seems to like the color of my body…” Mettaton gently patted Blake on the head. “We should go now. We are already late…”

 

“Ah right, well my lovely.” He bends down and kisses you on the back of your hand. You are too shocked to notice all the lights go out in Sans’ eyes. “Seya around little dudes and dudettes.” And out the door they went.

 

Ally picks up her keys that you hung by the door. “I’m heading home too, talk to you later.” Before you could stop her, she was out the door.

 

You sigh, you wanted to have a talk with her today… Axel comes running towards you, giving you a tight hug. “OH MY GOSH! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I can’t believe we are going to Napstablook’s concert! Isn’t this great Sans?”

 

“Yeah… it’s exciting.” Sans smiles, but it was strained.

 

* * *

 

 

Alphys and Undyne were having tea as they were watching an anime together. It was a quiet night for them as they sat silently together, enjoying each other’s company. Alphys’ phone suddenly goes off startling them both. “It’s Sansy? Hello?”

 

“ALPHYS! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!” Alphys pulled the phone away from her ear as Sans yelled.

 

“Calm down, what’s going on nerd?” Alphys listened to Sans recount what happened with Napstablook kissing your hand. “And what happened?”

 

“I had the sudden urge to kill Napstablook…” Alphys felt a chill go down her spine from the cold tone in his voice. She chatted with Sans till he was feeling better and his voice back to normal.

 

Hanging up the phone, she let her body fall over, laying her head in Undyne’s lap. “That was weird. Sans experienced jealousy for the first time. And it was intense…” Undyne giggled, patting her lover’s head in a comforting manner… till her phone goes off this time. “Ugh, who is it this time!?”

 

Undyne answers her phone, surprised to see it was you. “H-hello ___?”

 

“Undyne, I had a doki-doki moment with Sans! What do I do? What does that mean? Help!” You squeal.

 

Undyne chuckles and covers the phone as she turns to say something to Alphys. “I ship it.”

 

“Dorks…” Alphys shook her head as Undyne spoke with you. When the call ended, Undyne started dialing another number. “Who are you calling now?”

 

“B-blooky, of c-course.”


	7. unspoken emotions, a concert and now onto step 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you confront Ally and then go to the concert with Sans and Axel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i been away for sooooooo loooooong! school started and i'm in my senior year of college so it got busy, things are settling down now so i finally got back to writing, hopefully i can start on the next ch. and finish it this weekend. weekends are probably going to be the only days i update now.... but i wont leave this unfinished so dont worry!
> 
> if you notice any errors let me know  
> i hope you enjoy :D

_You are cleaning your face of makeup in your dressing room. You would think you would be used to wearing it by now… You feel more like you without it, but the look Ally had every time she finished working on you was worth the two hours sitting still. The money helped too. “Seya later ___! Tell Ally we said bye!” A few of your fellow models waved to you as they walked out the door._

_“Will do!” You smiled at them before packing your things. Shoving your random items into the bag, you notice a paper sticking out. Ah, graduation…. You still haven’t sent in your form to graduate and to walk. It is not like you didn’t want to graduate, you were just unsure of what to do after it that is causing you to drag your feet. You didn’t expect yourself to really enjoy this job, especially with what you were wearing… but Ally made it fun, maybe you’ll stay another year or two, get some extra money for the daycare design idea you have for the first floor. Your annual contract is up again too, you still have to confirm what you want to do. Decisions… You know that Ally would want you to stay, especially since things have been stressful between Ally and Seren lately. Might have to do with Seren going to a law school that is quite a distance away… or something else, it felt more intense than something so trivial… you sigh, placing the paper back into your bag. She’ll tell you when she is ready, you hope. Speaking of Ally, where is she? She is taking a long time._

_You stick your head out into the hall, no sign of her. She might have gotten caught up in the new makeup shipment that came in today. More girls’ nights of her practicing on you, Seren… and Caleb. You smirk to yourself at the image of poor Caleb covered in lipstick, but not in the way he was hoping when he was first invited to your guys’ girls’ night parties. “You have to slim her body down here, and tighten her stomach a little.” You walk by a room with a door slightly open and heard your boss’s voice, frustrated. You try to walk a little faster, but stop short when he spoke again. “I just can’t believe she let herself go like this, she has a beautiful smile and her body was fantastic three years ago, but now… it’s like ___ isn’t even trying.”_

_You look down at yourself. Yeah you have a little pouch now, life of a broke college student that could only afford the cheap unhealthy foods can do that to you. But you never thought too much of it. You peak into the room and see your boss hunched over a computer as someone worked on a picture of you. They were smoothing out and slimming down your legs. You knew that Photoshop and image alterations were a thing, but it never occurred to you that they did it to your pictures. You placed a hand on your not so flat stomach and begin to worry about how you actually looked to people. You are starting to feel self-conscious and embarrassed about the recent photoshoot. Sure you were always embarrassed, but this is the first time you felt real shame about your body. “I don’t even know if I want her to still model, but Ally said that she only wants to work if she is working with ___. If I fire ___, Ally will quit and I'd rather not lose such a good eye for colors if I can help it…”_

_Ally is making you a condition for her to work here? That doesn’t seem fair; Ally should make her career choices based on what she wanted to do. Was she holding herself back for you? Ally shouldn’t do that, she has talent for this; she can go far in this world. This world you don’t seem to really belong to… this is a good thing, right? You finally have a reason to quit and move on from college. Ally will be fine without you here, it isn’t like your relationship will change after graduation or anything… right? You suck in a breath and knock on the door. “Hello sir? May I come in?”_

_Your boss hurriedly turned off the computer monitor and turned to you. “__-___, yes? What could I do for you?”_

_You bite your lip and look him straight in the eyes. “I want to retire this year.”_

* * *

 

 

The concert is tomorrow and Ally had invited you over to pick out some clothes to wear to the concert. You nervously stood outside her door Today is the day, you are going to confront Ally… you just have to knock…. Now… okay, now…. You stare at the hand that was hovering over the door, wondering why it won’t move. Just knock, you have done it thousands of times before. Why are you so nervous!? You are becoming frustrated with yourself, conflicted feelings are swirling around. Does it make you a bad friend for pointing out that your friend hasn’t been being a good friend? No, you need to point out fixable problems to better improve herself as a person; a good friend would do that… right? What if you are overstepping your bounds (though she did when she showed Napstablook pictures of you… which ones did she show anyways?), you don’t want to be mean or scare her away from opening up, but she really should open up if something is bothering her… “Are you going to just stand there all day or what?” You jump to someone talking beside you. You turn to see Ally, blowing a bubble with her bubblegum, leaning out her window.

 

“Oh, h-hi Ally…” You nervously greeted her.

 

“Hey there weirdo, the door is unlocked, no need to knock. Come on in.” She disappears back into her apartment, closing the window. You take a deep breath and entered the apartment. Everything will be fine, right? Sans said that if she is a true friend she’ll understand. You closed the door behind you and made your way to the living room. Ally was sitting in the middle of the floor, flipping through fashion design catalogs. “I got some clothes out for you to choose from.” She points to a rack on wheels on the other side of the room, full of different type of jeans, skirts, shirts and dresses. You silently start looking through some of the shirts. They all look really tight… everything here looks like it would be tight on you.

 

“Ally, do you think you have some stuff that is bigger or maybe looser around my…” You motion around your stomach.

 

“Everything is in your size here…” Ally doesn’t look up from her work as she writes on some sticky notes.

 

You sigh. “Ally, I’m not comfortable wearing that kind of clothes anymore… I’m not a teenager.”

 

She stops what she is doing and finally looks up at you. “What’s your problem? They are meant to be tight–fitting, to emphasize your womanly curves. You’ve worn far more revealing clothing before in front of other people.”

 

“That is my problem, I have more curves than I used to…” You pat your stomach. “Plus, I only dressed that way for my job and you know it.”

 

“You act like you didn’t enjoy modeling, which I know is a lie.” Ally stares at you straight in the eyes; you are the one who can’t hold the contact and turn away from her.

 

You sift through more clothes, trying to find something quickly. “It’s in the past now, we should move on…”

 

Ally sighed, throwing her pencil and notebook on the ground. “Yeah, like you are moving on huh?”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” You turn to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

 

“I know you found out what Oliver was saying about you and how he was ‘fixing’ your pictures. I didn’t think it was too odd that you decided to quit and focus on having your daycare, but your attitude towards modeling and yourself changed completely. You used to be proud of what you did, it empowered you, gave you more confidence, and then suddenly it stopped. You avoided it to the point you couldn't even watch makeup commercials without cringing, you hid your history from people, and completely deny it now. Oh but the worse part was how you started treating yourself.” She scoffed before standing up. Walking over to you, she lifts up your shirt and starts to feel your stomach and lower ribs. Ally being Ally.

 

You push her hands away. “Stop doing that.”

 

“Do you know why I always do that?” Ally glared you down as you avert your eyes from her. “Because you started not eating and lost a lot of weight. It is one thing wanting to be skinnier, but denying yourself food is something different. There are so many other better ways to get the body you want, healthier ways. You weren’t even fat then or now, slightly chubby, but what normal human being isn’t? I personally like squishy people, much more comfortable for cuddling. Your curves are beautiful, its society and low-lives that aren’t worth your time that think otherwise.” You bite your lip, turning your head away from her. She sighed at you again, but it was softer than before. “You are so quick to care for everyone else’s needs, always being kind to others, but you really should be kind to yourself too.”

 

“I know that… I’m better now…” You rub your arms till she gently placed her hands on top of yours.

 

Ally smiled at you sadly. “Yes, physically, you are better… but mentally… I can still see you looking at yourself in disgust and avoiding any clothing that may show your body off in a bad light. That is why I want you to do the fashion show; it is all about loving yourself, no matter what you look like. It’s good to want to look your best and pleasing to others, but it is also important to know that you can’t please everyone and you don’t have to, as long as you like how you look.” She pulls you into a hug that you hesitantly return and she whispers in your ear. “Please do the show, not for me, not for Blooky, but for you, because it will be good for you to remember how beautiful you really are.”

 

You sigh, defeated. You pull back slightly and nod. “Okay I will do it.”

 

Ally breaks out into a large smile. “Yaaay-” You tighten your hands on her arms.

 

“BUT! You have to tell me the story behind Seren. Since it is honesty time, it is your turn to spill the beans on why you have been acting so weird since that incident transpired.” Ally puffs out her cheeks, not wanting to say anything. “Come on, it has been years and you have never said a word and suffered alone. You changed completely after Seren, we used to be so much closer and talked about everything, but now we feel distant and I’m afraid if this keeps going I’ll lose you too.” You give her the biggest puppy dog eyes you could muster; hanging around children all the time has made you a master at the big doe eye look.

 

“Ugh, no, not the face. Fine! I guess I should, since she is technically around…” She throws her arms up in defeat and sits down on her couch. You sit next to her and wait for her to start the story. “Well, ya know back in the day- oh gosh I sound old. Anyways, remember back then when being… gay wasn’t widely accepted as it is now. Homophobes were just everywhere, still are but more people stand up for you now. Seren’s parents… are one of them.” You gasp slightly.

 

“What? Then how-”

 

She raised a hand. “I didn’t know the entire time we were dating; I didn’t even know that they even lived across the street from the school or that her mother is a professor of astronomy there. But it makes sense. We never did couply stuff on campus, always went out to eat somewhere away, where we wouldn’t get caught by them or their friends. I had been asking about her family since she had met mine and everything, and she always avoided it. I started to think that she wasn’t close to them because they didn’t approve of her life choices.” She rubs her face with her hands. “Then we ran into HER. Her mother.”

 

Your eyes go wide. “W-what happened?”

 

“Seren introduced me as her friend, and here is the kicker, she'd never even heard of me. I mean, I wouldn’t have minded hiding our relationship from her family when we were first dating, you know, I understand not every family is accepting as mine is. But she never mentioned me at all to her parents while we were planning to live together and have a family. So I pushed her to talk to her family about her sexuality and then about our plans, but she wouldn’t do it. I felt like I was just some big secret to play around with, we ended up arguing a lot and we just… fell apart.” Ally pulled her knees up to her chest. “I guess after that, I lost faith in committed relationships.”

 

“And became a shameless flirt.” You jabbed, crossing your arms. She awkwardly laughed in agreement with you. “And became like this towards me too.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I… for a while now… wondered why you bother to stay friends with me. There are times I felt like you were using me as an emotional punching bag, which made it hard to open up to you when you became so closed off. I thought maybe… it was a one-sided friendship….” You nervously fiddle with your fingernails. You are slowly inheriting all of Undyne’s nervous habits from you two hanging out together so often.

 

Arms wrap around you and you feel your face being pressed against Ally’s chest. “Oh ____... I’m such a bad best friend if you were thinking those kinds of thoughts. I don’t even… why… why didn’t you say anything sooner? Were you worried that you would hurt my feelings? Ugh, you are just too nice and considerate. I’m so selfish… ____, I love you and I hate myself for making you think that way.” You heard Ally sniffling above you as her arms tightened around your head. You smiled and gently wrapped your arms around her, patting her back.

 

“You will be alright, there there.” Ally snorted and pulled away from you.

 

Wiping away stray tears, she returned your smile. “Seriously? Alright then Baymax. If you are making Disney references I assume I have been forgiven.”

 

You chuckle at her as she shakes her head at you. “Maaaybe…heh.”

 

“Way too fast of a forgiveness I’d say. Again, being too nice.” She poked you on the forehead.

 

You bat her hand away. “You have Sans to thank for that. I talked to him and he convinced me to talk to you, I spilled most of my raw emotions to him so I had practice before hand.” She raises an eyebrow at you. “What?”

 

“Are you talking about the skeleton that looked like he was about to beat the shit out of Blooky the other day?” She covered her mouth with her hand, holding back her laughter.

 

You tilt your head. “Huh? Language please, and I think you are mistaken. He was probably upset that his idol was talking to me and not him.”

 

Ally snorted again. “Uh huh… I smell denial~!” She sang as she stood up. “Pick out some jeans that you like, I got the perfect shirt from Hot Topic that you have to wear!”

 

“You still shop at Hot Topic?” You laughed as Ally made her way to her room.

 

“Well duh! The Disney stores have been seriously lacking in adult clothing lately, where else am I going to get my _Little Mermaid_ shit?”

 

* * *

 

 

You skipped into your living room after perfecting the outfit you plan to wear at the concert. Ally had brought out what you thought was just a plain black tank top, but when she turned it around, there were holes cut into it that were in the shape of a rib cage and spine. Ally insisted that you wear it with your hair down for once. You agreed, mainly because the tank top was baggy around your stomach. And it turns out Ally showed Napstablook a picture of you and Ally after getting ready for graduation, not some of your old modeling pictures (though she said that she will later once she finds the box full of the magazines you were in, greeeaaat). You see Chara and the skele-bros all sitting on the couch watching TV. You walk up behind the couch and Sans turns around to greet you. “____! How did your appointment go?” You noticed Sans had stopped calling you human lately.

 

You give him a big smile. “Everything is much better…” You lean down and kiss his forehead; his face turned completely blue. “And it is all thanks to you, the Magnificent and Wonderful Sans. Thank you again for listening to me. I’m going to bed early to be well rested for tomorrow!” You turn on your heels and head back to your room.

 

“N-N-NO P-PROBLEM ____.” You giggle at his surprised stutter as you walk into your room, not noticing the hearts that were in his eyes again thanks to you.

 

* * *

 

 

You watch in amazement at Napstablook spinning vinyl records on his floating DJ tables as Mettaton sung to his music. The bass thumped through your chest. You look over at Axel who was dancing in sync with the music, enjoying the night fully. He deserves it; nursing school can be pretty stressful and he needs to have fun once in a while. You look to your side to see Sans dancing too, but he abruptly stops when he notices you looking at him and he turns his head away. He has been acting awkward with you all night… ever since he saw the back of your shirt. Sans finally turns to you and looks like he is about to say something when the song ends. People start cheering and a voice boomed over them. “Thank you. How you all doing tonight?” Napstablook smiled at the crowd as they cheered in response. “That’s great to hear my loyal dudes and dudettes! Before I continue, I would like to dedicate the next song to a special lady!” His eyes turn towards your direction. You swear he made eye contact. “Thanks for agreeing to my proposal beautiful, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed meeting you.” You blush at how suggestive his words could be taken.

 

He spins records on both hands before dropping them on the table with a wink and he starts playing the new song. People begin dancing to the beat again as you stood there frozen. What the in the world was that about? You were brought out of your statue state as you felt warm fingers weave themselves through yours. You look over in surprise to see Sans was the one holding your hand… but you don’t pull away. Sans pulls you closer to him and places a hand on your hip. His cheekbones were heavily blue now, waiting for you to make a move. You smile and place your free hand on his shoulder. He looks up at you, his smile widening as you begin to dance together. You can’t help but to smile and laugh as he spins you around. You don’t hear him as he whispers. “My human…”

 

* * *

 

 

The concert is over and the three of you are heading backstage to greet Napstablook and Mettaton. Axel was practically running over as you and Sans took your time. Sans hasn’t let go of your hand since. “He sure is excited; don’t you want to run over to Napstablook too?” You look at Sans.

 

His cheeks become bluer and his hand tightens around yours. “No, the Magnificent Sans should stay with you, to protect you I mean.”

 

“Okay?” You raise an eyebrow at him as you two made your way over to see an overly excited Axel complimenting Napstablook.

 

“Oh my god, you were amazing man! Like always, you are just so cool, like all the time… I keep saying like and I don’t know why, but you really were truly amazing, I loved every bit of it!” Axel was speaking so fast you could barely keep up with what he was saying.

 

Napstablook seemed to have no trouble, his face turning different shades as he shyly scratched the back of his head. “Th-thanks, it means a lot. We weren’t as great as we usually are since Shyren had a family emergency, but family is more important than a concert, though fans like you are very important to us and we didn’t want to disappoint you all so we went on without her. Metty and I did our best which seemed to turn out great and… now I am rambling.” Napstablook turned his hat around and pulled the bill down to cover his face. Axel laughed, smiling happily to see his idol so shy and flustered.

 

“I hope you two enjoyed the concert.” Mettaton stepped in front of you and Sans nervously.

 

“MUEH HEH HEH! YOU GUYS WERE AS MAGNIFICENT AS I AM! WHAT I EXPECT FROM MY FAVORITE GROUP FROM THE UNDERGROUND!” Sans cheered loudly, letting go of your hand to pose. You instantly miss the feeling of his warmth, but you push that feeling away.

 

You grinned at Mettaton and agreed with Sans. “Yeah, you guys have really improved since you first started preforming up here.”

 

Mettaton smiled to himself. “Yeah, and Blooky’s hotels and Nice Cream shops have become popular too. I’m mainly happy to have Blooky back in my life again and to see him making friends with this one employee that he recently promoted.” 

 

A metallic arm drapes around Mettaton’s shoulders. “Hey there, were you dudes talking about me?” Napstablook grins as he hugs a blushing Mettaton. How do robots blush? You should really ask Undyne how that works.

 

“AH! NAPSTABLOOK! YOU WERE MAGNIFICENT TONIGHT! THANKS AGAIN FOR INVITING US!” Sans grinned widened more than you have ever seen him grin before.

 

Napstablook looks thrilled receiving a compliment from Sans. “Thanks skele-man, for coming to our concert and for being a fan.” He thanks Sans enthusiastically on the same level as Sans. He then turns his eyes on you and he gives you this flirtatious smile. “And what about you, ___? Did you enjoy the song I dedicated to you?” Napstablook leans towards you with this weird look in his eye.

 

You hesitantly back away as a blush starts to develop.  “Y-yes, I had fun, I haven’t been to many concerts. This is the first time I have been to yours though. You didn’t have to dedicate a song to me but thanks anyways…”

 

“Oh, is that so?” He chuckles at you as he takes out his phone. You feel Sans starting to step closer to you. “Maybe I could get your number so I can text you about future concerts?”

 

Before you could answer him, Sans takes a hold of your hand, causing your words to get stuck in your throat. “SORRY, BUT WE SHOULD REALLY BE GOING NOW! THANKS AGAIN FOR INVITING US TO YOUR CONCERT! COME ALONG HUMAN AXEL!” Sans pulls you away from Napstablook and off stage.

 

“You did that on purpose…” Axel looked at Napstablook with suspicion.

 

Napstablook nodded, placing his hands in his sweater pockets. “Undyne called the other night, said that they were her OTP and that I must help the ship set sail.”

 

Axel chuckled as he raised his hand for a high five. “Nice, maybe they will finally kiss.” Napstablook laughs and high fives Axel, pushing a paper into his hand. Axel pulls his hand back and looks at the paper. It had numbers on it. “What’s this?”

 

“My number, call me some time… if you want…” Napstablook covers his face with his hat again, embarrassed.

 

Axel’s face becomes red as his brain finally registered what just happened. Before he could say anything, Sans came back running over. “HUMAN, WE DON’T HAVE ALL NIGHT. LET’S GO!” Sans pulls Axel’s arm as his mouth was left gaping open in shock.

 

* * *

 

 

~While everyone was at the concert~

 

Chara was sitting on the couch, munching on some chocolate as they watched TV. Paps comes walking in with a bottle of honey and sits next to the pouting child. “What’s up kiddo?”

 

“Why do you care?” Chara turns their head away from him as they take another bite of chocolate.

 

Paps sighs, scratching his skull. “Listen, I know I was… wrong about you, but I can’t help it after I saw you nearly kill everyone, even my brother.  It is kind of hard to forget something like that.”

 

“That is partially why I came, to prevent that from happening. A completed Genocide run changes everything; nothing would be the same after it.” Chara continues to pout.

 

“Yeah, I can see that now. I’m making an effort now, so stop the grumpy kid routine.” Paps takes a swig of honey. He smirks when an idea comes to mind. “You are pouting because you wanted to go to the concert with ____ too, aren’t you?” Chara’s cheeks puff out as Paps snickers. “Don’t worry; I’m in the same boat as you. I wish I went too.”

 

“You only want to go because your sexy robot Metty is going to be there.” Paps starts choking on his honey as Chara chuckles. “The Paps in the other universe was in love with Metty too… just like how ___ was in love with Sans…” Chara says disappointedly as Paps continued to cough. Maybe no matter what universe, you will always fall for Sans…

 

* * *

 

 

Sans watched you in the corner of his eye sockets as he drove the three of you home in his brother’s car. He was unsure on how to talk to you at this moment; many things were going through his mind. Images of Napstablook flirting with you, that cute blushing face you made, the dance you two shared, and how so badly he wished to tell Napstablook to back off because you were his… wait that isn’t right! Sans shook his head. You weren't Sans’ human, though he so desperately wanted to claim you as his… but he has no idea how to initiate that. The only date he has ever been on was with Chara and he had his official rulebook on dating during- Sans’ eyes go wide. Of course, his rulebook, how could he have forgotten about something so important? Okay, now step one was…

 

“Sans?” Sans jumps at the sound of your voice. “Are you okay? We have been parked in the driveway for a few minutes and you still haven’t turned off the car.”

 

Sans looks up to see indeed they were home. “Y-YES, I AM FINE. LET’S HEAD INSIDE FOR SOME MUCH NEEDED SLEEP.” All three of you stepped out of the car and headed inside. Axel has been glued to his phone since they left the concert, even as he walks up the stairs he is typing away on his phone.

 

Axel almost runs straight into the door to his room. “Wah, shit….”

 

“Shhh, language!” Sans and you say at the same time. Axel doesn’t even look up from his phone as he waves at both you as a way of telling you both to be quiet and night.

 

You chuckle as you walk past Sans, patting him on the head, and walking to your door. “Night Sans, that was a lot of fun.” You start to open your to head in for the night.

 

Sans starts to panic and reaches out to you. “___ wait!” You stop and look at him. Sans loves the way you look at him and the small smile that spreads on your face… Uh, not the time to space out. “Um, I was wondering, since tomorrow is Saturday, Axel will be the one in charge of the daycare so…” He shuffles his feet, feeling the familiar burning sensation rise on his face. “I, the Magnificent Sans, would like to go on a d-date with you.” Sans looks down, unable to look you in the eye as you answer him.

 

“I… um… really? Me? Are you sure… I mean, yes… I would love to go on a date with you Sans…” Sans’ head shoots up to see your face completely red, tilting your head away from him.

 

“Th-that’s great! Um, I’ll plan a magnificent date for tomorrow… so uh… goodnight?” Sans waited for you to look back at him, making sure you won’t have time to change your mind.

 

You smile at him, face still red. “I can’t wait… goodnight sugar skull.” You blew him a kiss and entered your room.

 

Sans can’t stop smiling as he enters his room. “Step 2 complete.” Sans walks over to his dresser to pick up his rulebook and takes out his phone. “Now to make a magnificent date plan worthy of ____, mueh heh heh.”


	8. dating a skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a magnificent date with your sugar skull~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done! i had work all day everyday this weekend which made it harder to type everything down. but yay i finished it!  
> i hope you like it!  
> enjoy~ and if you notice any errors let me know :D

“Sans… no… you can’t wear that to your date with ___.” Chara shook their head at Sans cool guy outfit.

 

Sans looked down at his clothing. “BUT CHARA! STEP 3 SAYS TO WEAR NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW THAT YOU CARE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS? I WORE IT ON OUR FIRST DATE!” Sans pouted as he read threw his dating rule book.

 

Chara thought for a moment of what could convince Sans to wear something less… distracting. “Yeah, that’s right, that’s why you can’t wear it. You wore it for our first date which means its specialness has been used already, so that means you have to wear something even more special for ___!”

 

Sans rub his jawbone, mulling over what Chara explained. “YOU ARE RIGHT HUMAN! I AM SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO SUFFER AS I BECOME CLOSE TO ___ WHILE YOU ARE STILL HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH ME. I’LL BE MORE CONSIDERATE AND CHANGE… BUT WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?”

 

Chara began to dig through the closet of clothes. They pulled out some nice jeans that Paps bought Sans but he had never worn, a nice light blue V-neck t-shirt, and a black vest that was Chara’s. “Here, these will look really good on you. And you can still wear your boots with those jeans.”

 

“VERY WELL HUMAN, THANK YOU.” Sans started to change. Chara quickly turned around to give him his privacy.

 

It was awkwardly silent; Chara pulled out a bar of chocolate and nervously nibbled on it. “So… where are you guys going?”

 

Sans pulled the new shirt over his head and smiled broadly. “I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, SPENT THE NIGHT LOOKING UP MAGNIFICENT DATE IDEAS THAT WOULD SWOON ____ SO MUCH THAT SHE WILL BECOME COMPLETELY SMITTEN WITH ME! I HAVE FILLED AN ENTIRE NOTEBOOK OF MAGNIFICENT IDEAS. MUEH HEH HEH!”

 

“Uh… an entire notebook?” Chara turned around to look at Sans in shock. Sans was fully dressed and holding up a notebook that had sticky notes labeled throughout it. “That’s a lot… you’re not going to try and do all those today are you?” Sans just smiled at Chara before stepping out the door to meet you.

 

* * *

 

 

You are a giggling fit as you throw clothes around in your closet, trying to find something to wear for your date. “You should wear something sexy~!” Ally sang from your laptop.

 

“N-no! You sh-should w-wear something f-frilly and cute!” Undyne chimed in. You were Skyping the both of them, asking their opinions on what to wear. Alphys was sitting next to Undyne, sound asleep. She was enthusiastic in the beginning, but as the hours went on, her had head slumped down onto Undyne’s shoulder. You giggle, turning back to them as Undyne and Ally argued on what you should wear. You start pulling out clothing again when you come across a knee-length mint green dress that you've had for years. It had a halter neck-line crochet keyhole and a white drawstring belt. You feel guilty about not wearing this dress, but when it comes to kids, things can get messy. You hesitate before throwing it into the no pile. It isn’t summer anymore and it might get chilly. You would be cold in that dress anyways…

 

“WAIT!” Both Undyne and Ally screamed. Alphys wakes up, startled, and started to summon a battle axe. “THAT DRESS IS PERFECT!” Alphys instantly relaxed, realizing that you guys were still deciding, and goes back to sleep.

 

“But it is fall…” You mumble at them.

 

Ally got closer to the camera. “Uh, it is just the beginning of fall, so it is still pretty nice out! Oh and wear brown boots with it!”

 

“And th-that jean ja-jacket will look g-good with it t-too!” Undyne cheered with Ally. “If it g-gets too c-cold, ask Sansy to w-warm you u-up.” She teased you. Your face felt like it was on fire and you hid your face with your hands.

 

“OOOOOOOH! I like the way you think Undyne!” They laugh together as you fumble to change.

 

You sigh, looking at yourself in the mirror. They were right; you look good, but… “What if this date isn’t like that? Sans went on a date with Chara, and from what I heard and observed, Sans is very innocent and all cuteness. Maybe he only wants to be just friends.”

 

“Hehehe… d-don’t doubt my sh-shipping skills. Go. H-have fun, text m-me later.” Undyne shoos you before logging out of the group chat.

 

“Seeya boo, have fun going to the bone-zone!” Ally followed Undyne’s lead and logged out as well. You sigh, closing the laptop. You don’t doubt Undyne’s mad shipping skills from her years of watching anime, but doubt that Sans would have any real interest in you that way… before your thoughts could get darker, you hear knocking at your door.

 

“___!! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR DATE?” Sans cheered on the other side of the door.

 

You hastily stood up and straighten your clothes. “Y-yes, just give me a second.” You take a deep breath before opening the door to an excited Sans. Sans thrusts a notebook into your face.

 

“HERE HUMAN, THIS BOOK IS FULL OF MAGNIFICENT DATE PLANS!” You take the book and flip through it.

 

Sans’ hand writing was everywhere. You start to giggle as you flip through all the dates he had put together. Some were cheesy romance movie type dates, like taking a trip to Paris and walking up the Eiffel Tour and sharing a plate of spaghetti by candle light with romantic music in the background. “Oh, Sans… heh heh… these are wonderful ideas…”

 

Sans smiles at you proudly. “I KNEW STAYING UP MOST THE NIGHT PLANNING ON THE INTERNET WAS A GREAT IDEA! MUEH HEH HEH! LETS GO HUMAN, THERE IS MUCH TO DO!”

 

Sans grabs your hand and starts pulling you down the hall. “Wait… you don’t mean… you want to do the entire notebook today?” Sans nods at you, stars spinning in his eyes.

 

“I WANT THIS TO BE THE BEST AND MOST MEMORABLE DATE EVER!” You can’t hold back your giggles and stop in the middle of the hall. “HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

 

“S-Sans, we couldn’t possibly do all of this today… though, I appreciate that you tried so hard for me.” Sans face starts to become blue in embarrassment.

 

He scratches his blue skull and looks to the side, still holding your hand. “I guess that might not be possible…”

 

You look back at the notebook and smile. You squeeze his hand to get his attention. “How about this will be our date bucket list? We can try to do everything on this list for our future dates, so for now lets settle on a movie and a picnic in the park, okay? I know a great food truck that sells some great tacos that I think you should try.” You weave your fingers through Sans’ and take the lead as Sans stares at you in awe.

 

“Future… dates?” You don’t even hear Sans whisper with hearts in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wasn’t that movie good?” You smile with your hands behind your back.

 

Sans’ face turns slightly blue as he watched you skip slightly in front of him. “YOU DON’T MIND THAT IT WAS AN ANIMATED FILM?”

 

You turn your head toward him, your hair that is usually up now swayed and twirled with the turn of your head. His face turned even bluer as you made eye contact him with your beautiful eyes. Sans thought he couldn’t be any happier than he is with you, but there is one thing he wishes he could do… and that is to hold your hand. He keeps missing his chances to grab your soft warm hand again. If Chara didn’t force him to not wear his gloves today, he wouldn’t have noticed it earlier. “Oh no, Sans. I love movies like that!” There is that smile again… is it because of him that you are smiling so much? You seem even more beautiful today, is it the dress? You are not making things easy on Sans.

 

“Good…” Sans barely mumbled. He watched you in the corner of his eye socket as you guys made your way to the park. Looking down, he could see your free hand, swaying back and forth, taunting him. Why is this so difficult? He is the magnificent Sans, for crying out loud! He should be able to do this one simple task; it isn’t like you haven’t held hands before. Sans takes a deep breath and reaches out to your hand slowly.

 

“Oh, look Sans! There is the taco truck I told you about!” You ran right out of his reach, he was so close to holding your hand. Sans looked back down at his skeletal hand… would you enjoy holding his no fleshy hand? “SANS! Hurry up!” You waved at him as you got in line for the food. Sans looked back at his hand and clenched it shut. By the end of this date, Sans promised himself that he will hold your hand and confess his feelings!

 

* * *

 

 

You are happily humming as the two of you carried your bag of tacos, looking for a spot to sit. Sans has been oddly quiet. Maybe because there are so many humans around and humans aren’t all that friendly to him and his brother just yet. You notice a great spot on a grassy hill with a nice view of the small pond. “Sans, there is a great spot over there!” You turn around and pointed at the hill. Sans hand was halfway up already when you looked at him. “Did you notice that spot too?”

 

Sans smile twitched slightly and he looked vaguely disappointed, but he went back to his cheerful self in seconds. “Y-YES HUMAN! THAT IS RIGHT! I WAS ABOUT TO POINT OUT THAT SPOT AS WELL! MUEH HEH… heh….” That wasn’t a very enthusiastic laugh. You try to brighten up the mood by giving him a big cheerful smile.

 

“Come on. I brought a blanket and everything.” You march up the hill with Sans in tow. You lay out the blanket you had in your bag and sit down on it. You pat the spot next to you. “Come sit with me, sugar skull!” He seems to perk up when you call him your pet name and sits next to you, stars in his eyes again and an honest smile. The two of you start eating your tacos and mindlessly talk to each other about the movie, silly kids at the daycare, and adventures Sans had had underground training for the Royal Guard. You eat your fill of tacos and sigh happily, patting your full stomach. “That was delicious!”

 

“I HAVE TO AGREE HUMAN! THOSE TACOS WERE QUITE EXCELLENT, THOUGH I WOULD HAVE TO SAY MY TACOS ARE SLIGHTLY BETTER THAN THEIRS! MUEH HEH HEH!” Sans smiled as he placed all the wrappers away into your to-go bag.

 

“Agreed! Your tacos are the best!” You giggle at Sans' face slowly turning blue at your comment. A soft breeze blows by and you stretch your hands above your head. “It’s so nice out, and with a full stomach, I think I could just fall asleep.” You lie down on the blanket and motion for Sans to join you.

 

Sans gets closer to you and lays down, but when he does, his hand accidentally lands on top of yours. You don’t pull your hand away, and neither does he. In fact, his hand tightens around yours. “It's really is nice today…”

 

You turn your head towards Sans; he is staring at the sky with a relaxed smile. “I had a great time.”

 

“Really? You mean it?” Sans turns his head towards you, hearts in his eyes. Adorable.

 

“Of course Sansy!” His smile drops and his eyes return to the normal blue orbs.

 

“Don’t call me that. I don’t want to be called that by you…”

 

“Why? It’s cute, just like you, and Undyne and Alphys call you that.”

 

Sans sits up and grunts. “It’s different with you!” He turns to face you, you've never seen him so frustrated before. “I don’t want to be seen as something just cute to you. I want you to see me the same way as I see you.” He holds your hand up in both of his and presses his teeth to the back of it. You sit up to stare into his serious face, your heart pounding and getting faster as he tightens his grip on your hand.

 

You feel like you should say something, but unsure what to say. Does it feel like it got warm out all of sudden or is that just you? It might be just you. “Um… Sans… how do you-”

 

“HEY FREAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WOMAN?” A group of men come walking up the hill, yelling and looking like trouble.

 

“Please, do not interrupt our date humans. This is a very important moment we are having.” Sans calmly spoke to them. Three men now stood in front of the two of you, menacingly. You scooted yourself closer to Sans.

 

“A date? With you? You hear that, the skeleton freak is on a date with this human. Are you sure this isn’t some sort of pity date? Why would a human want to be with something like that?” One gestured towards Sans.

 

Another one laughed. “Yeah, can’t find a monster to date you so you go after our women now?”

 

“Hey, this one is kind of nice.” You feel something touch your hair. You hadn’t even noticed the third man that came to your side and whose hand was now playing with your hair.

 

You smack his hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“Oh, feisty~ come on girl, don’t you want to know what a real **human** man feels like?” He reaches out and grabs your wrist roughly.

 

“Ow, that hurts. Let go.” You try to pull your arm out of his hand, but he doesn’t let go and his grip tightens, causing you to whimper.

 

Another hand comes into sight, resting on the man’s wrist. Sans is staring at the man, eye sockets completely black. “Do not touch my ___, male human.” Sans twists his wrist back in a painful manner, making him to cry out in agony and free you from his grip. You hurriedly stand up with Sans and stand behind him.

 

“The fuck man?” The man held his wrist to his chest as he walked back over to his pals.

 

“Language.” Sans raises a glowing hand and all three of the men start to glow the same shade of blue. “You are all blue now, mueh heh heh.” A small flick of his wrist and bones come flying out of the ground, hitting the men into the air and down the hill into the pound.

 

“Whoa!” You step closer to see all of them trying to stand up in the water. Looking over, you see Sans had only one eye glowing for a second before returning to normal two blue orbs. You look back down to the men and you can see how angry they are. “Um, Sans, it might be best if we go before they stir up more trouble.” You turn around and start shoving the blanket into your bag. You almost have it all tucked away when you feel yourself being lifted.

 

“They seemed to be very determined to get back at us as they are now running up the hill. This seems like a faster option.” Sans has picked you up bridal style and now running with you in his arms. He is running faster than anyone you have ever seen run; you had to wrap your arms around his neck out of fear of being dropped. He managed to get the two of you out of the park before the group of men made it halfway through the park. They were a persistent bunch and you could see them still trying to catch Sans as he ran into town.

 

“Where are we going?” Sans was weaving through buildings and going to random back alleys.

 

“No idea, but away from them.” Sans ran a few more blocks before stopping behind a tea shop. He leans against the wall and looks around the corner. He sighs with relief. “I don’t think they will be able to find us now.”

 

He slides down the wall with you still in his arms but now sitting on his lap. You nervously adjust yourself and lower your arms so your hands rest on his panting chest. “Sorry that I am heavy…” You try to get out of his lap, but his arms tighten around you, pulling you closer.

 

“No, don’t leave… You are very light ___, for I, the magnificent Sans, am very strong. I could carry you all day… if you wanted me to.” He smiles at you; your worries start to melt away.

 

You rest your head against Sans shoulder, snuggling into him. “You really are magnificent.” You felt Sans tense up for a moment but soon he was snuggling you back, rubbing his cheek bone against your head. You bite your lip, remembering what he said earlier. “Hey Sans… what did you mean by how you see me?”

 

Sans straightens up completely, his face turning blue. “Oh right, I was in the middle of confessing to you… um, well when I see you, I have feelings that can’t be described as platonic… I-I want to have you all to myself, I don’t want anyone else touching you or having you smell like someone other than me. I want to hold your hand all the time. I want to be close to you at all times. I never wanted something so much since when I wanted to be a part of the Royal Guard. But the Royal Guard is gone and I had nothing really to strive for anymore, then you come in and gave me something to do with myself. Thank you for giving me more hope for a future on the surface than I could imagine possible. I am so happy I met you and I want to be with you, in that special way… I know I am seen as a child by most because I kind of am, and it might seem like you are taking care of a child more than me being your partner, but I want to be and I want you to see me as a lover...”

 

You feel your cheeks warm up and your heart quicken. “Sans…”

 

Sans turns his head away from you and looks around the corner. “OH, I THINK THEY ARE LONG GONE, I THINK WE CAN GO HOME NOW! AND HUMAN…IT IS OKAY FOR YOU TO FORGET WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU AND WE CAN KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP P-PLATONIC STILL.”

 

You take this as an opportunity and lean forward, placing a kiss on his cheekbone. “There is no way I could ever forget you saying that… or that I would want to stay in just a platonic relationship with you.” He looks back at you, jaw slightly dropped, and face completely blue as he stared at you in awe. You become embarrassed and look down to his chest, unable to look him directly in the face.

 

“___... You’ll be my human?” You nod and he leans forward, leaning his forehead against yours. He nuzzles you to look up at him. You look up to see hearts in his eyes. “Good, because I lied, there is no way I would be okay with anyone taking my human from me.” He pressed his teeth against your lips and a buzz of magic electrified between you. Soft and gentle, the kiss lasted for a few moments. Sans pulled back to nip at your bottom lip. While still in you kissing daze, Sans leans down even more and bites your exposed neck and sucks as hard as he could.

 

“W-w-what?” You are shocked as you cover your still tender neck.

 

Sans looks at you with this slightly evil grin on his face. “Alphys told me that this is something humans do to show everyone that a person is in a relationship with someone. I, the magnificent Sans, of course would do this tradition as well. Everyone should know that you are mine! Mueh heh heh!” He leans in and starts to bite more places on your neck. A shiver goes down your spine as he bombarded your neck with love bites. Sans notices this and pulls you closer to him. His normal face returns and he looks concern. “Are your cold? Do you want to go home? Though…” He rubs his teeth by your ear. “…I could warm you up.” Your face instantly heats up. What does that mean!?

 

You shiver again. “Um… I…” Words can’t seem to form with you internally screaming with embarrassment. Sans chuckles as he stands up with you still in his arms, fumbling over forming words.

 

“Don’t worry human. I’ll be gentle…” You suddenly become unsure of the smile he has on his face. You have a feeling that your sugar skull isn’t so innocent….

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night you are lying in bed, your heart is still pounding from Sans earlier. You had completely forgotten about the hickey, which caused a very awkward dinner. Chara thought you were hurt, but Paps and Axel knew better. They were snickering, looking between Sans and you as you felt yourself slowly dissolving into yourself. Sans even declared that you were now his human to everyone and that the hickey was a sign of that. You almost died on the spot when Chara asked how he made the mark; Paps even backed them up by pushing for us to tell the story of how our relationship started. You grab a pillow and scream into it, rolling back and forth on your bed. You see your phone and unlock it to send a quick text.

 

**You**

**Undyne...        •**

**Undyne The Adorable =^_^=**

  * **Heeey! How the date go?**



**You**

**The cuteness is a lie! I thought it would be innocent, it isn’t!        •**

**I think Im dying!       •**

**Undyne The Adorable =^_^=**

  * **nani???**
  * **What are you talking about?**
  * **Hey! ___?**
  * **___? Hello?**
  * **___-chan!!!**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* there may be a part four uploaded *clears throat* that is smut that takes place more in the future of the relationship and it is not for the faint of hearted.... heh heh yuuup.... im little more embarrassed by this one than all my others.... -////- dont judge me!


	9. would you smooch a skeleton? yes, yes i would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and sans have become lovey dovey~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay this is all done!  
> i had a lot of fun writing us!!sans! i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did! :D  
> and thank you for reading my dribble, you guys fill me with determination to write!  
> so enough of me talking  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter and if you notice any errors let me know.

“Sans… really, please let go...” You were trying to cut some apple slices for the kids. Undyne had taught you how to make them look like bunnies and you were super excited to do that today. But whenever you and Sans are alone, he instantly clings to you. Today was no exception; he was standing behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist and face pressed into your shoulders.

 

Sans shook his head, nuzzling closer to you. “No, I want to be as close as possible to my human at all times, but we never have alone time for me to hold you.” You and Sans have been officially together for three weeks now. You'd told the parents of yours and Sans’ relationship just in case anyone felt uncomfortable with it, and to your embarrassment, no one was surprised… was it really that obvious? Something wet glided against your neck, sending a jolt down your spine.

 

“Saaannns… don’t do that here…” Sans, the adorable and magnificent Sans, is very expressive of his feelings for you. At first, he would randomly hold your hand, stroking your thumb and massaging your soft flesh, sometimes he would give the back of your hands skeletal pecks. Then he started stroking your arms, hugging you from behind, and sneaking kisses on your cheeks. But now… you look back to see Sans giving you a very suggestive smile. Underneath all that cuteness, is a possessive and dominant side of him that he only shows towards you.

 

“Mueh heh heh, don’t do what human?” He pulls you closer by your hips, his boney fingers rubbing into them. It has become Sans’ hobby to make you as flustered as possible.

 

You try to push back a blush and clear your throat, trying to focus on the apples again. “You know what Sans, stop being coy about it-”

 

Sans pulls your shirt to the side and he starts nibbling on your exposed shoulder, gently. You bite your lip, trying to be quiet. You don’t want to have to explain what Sans is doing to you to one of the kids. Sans is doing trails of skeletal kisses up and down your neck as he massages your love handles; you start leaning into his touch. He tastes your skin; his tongue slowly glides across your shoulder. Your eyes are now shut and head is tilted to the side so Sans has better access. Out of nowhere, Sans bites down on your shoulder and starts to suck hard. You yelp from the shock of Sans’ action and from your finger suddenly stinging. “Owie…” You had accidentally cut your finger with the knife. “See, you shouldn’t do that when I’m handling sharp objects…” Sans lets you go when you show him your bleeding finger.

 

“OH I’M SORRY MY HUMAN, HERE, I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL HELP YOU.” He grabs your hand and inspects it. “I KNOW JUST THE THING.” He pulls your hand closer to his face and he opens his mouth, you can see the blue glow of his magical tongue. He slides your finger in his mouth, holding his mouth open long enough for you to see his tongue start to wrap around your finger. Closing his mouth, he starts sucking on your finger, his tongue twirling around it in every direction, licking more than just the cut. Not once did he break eye contact with you. Your face feels like it is on fire, your head is spinning from the all the blood rushing to it. All the cuteness is a lie! Nope nope nope!

 

Sans lets go of your finger with a loud sloppy pop. “There all clean and healed, mueh heh.” He grins at your finger covered in his saliva.

 

“Thanks…” The cut was healed, but your heart feels like it might explode!

 

Where did this sweet skeleton learn this? Maybe he has had relationships before you… You don’t like that thought… You frown slightly as you turn to the sink to wash your hands. “___?” Sans stands next to you, worry written all over his face. “Is something wrong?”

 

He is looking at you with those big blue orbs, full of concern. You bite your lip and turn away. “Sans… um… you see, I’m not that experienced in this kind of thing… and was thinking that you seem to know what you are doing…”

 

“I’m not experienced at all.” You turned to Sans, surprised. He shrugs at you. “Like I said, people tend to see me like a child; most people go after my brother instead of me.” You scrunch up your nose; the idea of dating Papyrus is just weird and doesn’t sound right. Sans comes closer to you again, he places an arm around your hips and resting his hand on your lower back. “Everything I do to you is my first time doing it to anyone. You are the first person I've ever done this with and I want you to be my last, now that I finally have you, I’m not letting my human go. **Mine**.” Sans entwines his fingers with your fingers and holds up your now joined hands, kissing each one of your fingers and then slowly moving down your wrist. “And I’m yours, only **yours**.”

 

You relax, watching him in a rosy daze as he continues kissing and nuzzling your hand. You can feel yourself really falling for this adorable skeleton. “My sugar skull…” You smile at him happily; feeling content and full of what you think is love.

 

“My human…” You both just instinctively come closer together, getting ready for a kiss…

 

“Ahem.” You both pull away to see Papyrus holding Chara on his back. “The kiddos were wondering when snack time was so I came to see what’s going on. But I can _makeout_ what’s going on here, heh.” Papyrus wiggles his eye-bones at you two as both your faces became completely flushed. Chara was making fake gagging motions.

 

Right, you were making snacks. “Ah, ye-yes, they are done… I’ll put everything on the table now.” You start pulling out serving trays when you feel a tickle in your nose. You back away, turn around, and sneeze five times into a tissue. “Oh goodness…” You have been sneezing a lot lately.

 

“You okay ___?” Sans pats you on the back.

 

You wave him off, smiling as you wipe your nose. “It’s nothing, just allergies I think.”

 

* * *

 

You got a cold and are confined to your room by Sans. One of the down sides of working with kids is that you are exposed to illness more often. Someone had brought in the cold virus and now you are shivering and sniffling with a sore throat. You hear a knock at the door. “Come in.”

 

Sans enters the room, holding a mug. “HELLO ___, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?” You groan as you sit up. He sits down next to you and hands you the mug.

 

“What’s this?” You take it with both hands and look at the contents. It smells heavenly.

 

“It’s fire tea, I got it from a friend of mine who runs this bar, but also makes tea. I ate there all the time in the Underground, took Papyrus there when he was a baby bones, but he always hated it. The food tends to be greasy, yet he goes to Muffet’s to sugar foods all day.” Sans thinks back nostalgically.

 

You take a sip of the tea; your mouth is filled with a tickling sensation of magic and flavors of citrusy orange and spicy cinnamon. “Wow, it’s good. We should go to your friend’s bar one day together.”

 

“MUEH HEH HEH. WE KIND OF ALREADY DID.” Sans is grinning at you as you take more sips. “REMEMBER THE ALLY WAY THAT WE WERE HIDING IN ON OUR DATE? THAT WAS ACTUALLY THE BACK OF HIS RESTAURANT.”

 

You almost choke on your tea. Say what? Sans takes your drink from you and pats you on your back. “On second thought, I don’t think I can show my face around there…” Sans places the mug on your night stand and turns back to you. He scoots closer and places his hands on both sides of you. Oh no, you know that look…  “Sans no, you can’t. You’ll get sick.”

 

Sans gets closer to you, leaning his face in for a kiss. “I’m the magnificent Sans, no pesky human virus can weaken me.” Right, he is a monster, do monsters get colds? Sans is just a few centimeters away, his hot breath grazes your lips and hearts inside his eyes.

 

“SAAAAANNNS!” Sans flinches at the sound of his brother yelling for him. Papyrus bursts through the door. You giggle at Sans as he frowns, his eyes are now vacant. “Alphys is here to train, you can smooch your human later, when she is better.”  Papyrus lifts Sans up over his shoulder and walks out the door.

 

“No, Pappy, come on put me down. Just one peck, come on!” You giggle at Sans’ protests as he is carried out the door. Poor Sans… You finish off the tea before laying back down to sleep.

 

* * *

 

You are feeling much better now and are sitting on the couch with your sugar skull. He had placed you directly in his lap and proceeded to snuggle together. You were currently wearing a scarf today because yesterday, when you told Sans you were feeling much better, he took that as an opportunity to attack your neck with love bites. It’s fall so no one will question you wearing a scarf, but Sans noticed right away. He pouted about it for a while, said that no one can see the marks he made on you that indicated that you were his. You are unsure if you should be scared or aroused by his need to make sure people know that you are in a relationship with him. But he is still your wonderfully sweet sugar skull; he had put in your favorite movie in and is snuggling you under your favorite fuzzy blanket. Life is good; you sigh with content.

 

“How do you feel?” Sans asks from behind you.

 

“Much better, thanks to you and that tea you kept bringing me.” You snuggle deeper into him. How can someone made of bones be so cozy? Sans takes off your scarf without you noticing right away.

 

Sans nuzzles the back of your neck, tightening his arms around you. “Good, I’m happy you feel better because of me.” He kisses your neck gently, sending shivers down your spine.

 

He chuckles and starts to nip at your neck. You gasp and try to pull away. “No Sans… anyone can come in…” He ignores you and continues working on your neck. You glance to see he has that look in his eyes again, and try to reach out to stop him. But he grabs a hold of your wrists with one his hands, the other reaches down and starts doing circular motions on your inner thighs. You begin to squirm as he more firmly presses his fingers into you. He starts nibbling on your ear and all your fight melts away. Feeling this, he lets go of your wrists and turns you around to press his teeth against your lips. Pushing you down on the couch, his tongue licks at your lower lip for entrance, you comply. His tongue dives in, dominating yours, feeling your entire mouth like he was claiming it as his own, and going at a fast pace. You respond enthusiastically, and start to suck on his tongue. He lets out a muffled moan and repositions your bodies, pressing himself right between your legs and his hands digging into your hips. Once your legs are wrapped around him, his hands start to wander your body, dragging his fingers up and down your outer thighs to your waist. You moan into his mouth and he pulls away, hearts in his eyes.

 

“Does my human want more?” You feel yourself blush as you nod and he grins at you teasingly. “Mueh heh heh, good.” Before Sans can give you more of whatever, someone yells.

 

“Hey ___! Phone!” Sans sits straight up as you scramble away. He slaps his hand on his forehead and slides it down, frustrated about being interrupted again. Papyrus comes around the corner holding out the house phone. “Ally is on the phone, said you weren’t answering your cell.”

 

“Ah, th-thanks.” You practically run out of the room with the phone.

 

Sans is pouting on the couch and starts mumbling to himself. “And I was just getting to the good part.” He glares at his brother.

 

Papyrus notices Sans staring daggers at him and jumps back in surprise. “W-what?”

 

Sans smiles at him, back to his normal expression with stars in his eyes. “OH NOTHING, JUST TALKING ABOUT THE MOVIE.” Sans mumbles something more quietly. “Cock block.”

 

Paps looks at his bro questioningly. “What did you-” He is cut off by you shouting. Both of them walk over to you inside the kitchen to see you banging your head against the table.

 

“I know I was one for years, but I retired. Can’t I just not wear that? Maybe something else? What do you mean that’s the big finale?” You groan and put the phone down as you lay your head on the table. Sans comes over and pats you on the head as you whine.

 

Papyrus picks up the phone to speak to Ally. “What’s going on that causing ___ to be like this?”

 

“The event that Blooky and I are doing has a specific final article of clothing. It is supposed to help show that we are all beautiful, no matter what body you have, so the final outfit is lingerie. It should be fine; I was just double checking her measurements. She should be used to this, I mean; she was an underwear model for years. She is just being dramatic, it isn’t as revealing like when she was in magazines. Tell her not to be late for rehearsal tomorrow.” Ally hangs up the phone before Papyrus could say anything.

 

He is more in shock and is giving you a funny look. “You were an underwear model?”

 

* * *

 

You are sitting in your chair as Ally applied makeup to your face. You are still pouting about the previous week when you had to come to rehearsal. You'd had to cancel your date with your sugar skull because of it. He was going to go take you to meet his friend Grillby and you guys were going to drink at his bar. You were still surprised that Sans enjoys whiskey and can drink it like it was water. He drank an entire bottle in front of you, totally unfazed, unlike Paps who had one sip and passed out. Even you felt tipsy from a single kiss from him. It would have been fun going on a date with Sans again… at least you are walking with Muffet as your partner during the show today. The Queen is here, but you flat out ignored her, not wanting anything to do with her. You are scowling when Chara comes popping up in front of you.  “Oh hey there Chara.” Ally backs away to let Chara hug you.

 

“___! You look great.” You chuckle and pat Chara on the head. You notice Asgore walking over as well… with Seren. Oh sugar jets.

 

You look at Ally, who is now frowning. “I didn’t know she was coming…” You whispered.

 

Ally huffs, crossing her arms, and speaks not so quietly. “Don’t worry, she is good at not telling people things they need to know.” She turns away from Seren, who had her hand half raised in a wave.

 

Seren obviously heard that and smiled sadly. “I was invited by Chara today, it was last minute. And I’ll have you know that I have become quite good at telling people things. Even though everything I feared happened and I was left with no one, so I decided to stay alone since then. Not one person has entered my life.”

 

Ally turned back to her; her scowl had vanished. “Really?”

 

Seren just shrugs sadly and then points over at the Queen. “I’m going to go over to say hello to Tori, we have become great friends since we see each other at City Hall all the time.” She walks away and Ally watches her go, completely zoned out.

 

“We’ll be grabbing our seats as well. Good luck Miss ___.” Asgore doesn’t seem to be too keen on the Queen either, as he pulls Chara away and waves you goodbye.

 

“Seeya later ___!” You giggle and wave to them before turning back to Ally, who was completely lost to the world.

 

You start snapping in front of Ally’s face. “Hey, you need to hurry up on the makeup, Ally.”

 

Ally finally snaps out of it and gets back to working on your face. “I can’t believe she told her homophobic parents…” You nod, remembering all the pain Ally and Seren had must have gone through because of their failed secret relationship.

 

You notice something in the background and grin at Ally. “Hey look.” You point to the back and Ally has to try and contain her laughter. Behind her is her brother Axel, kissing a certain blue DJ.

 

* * *

 

“MUEH HEH HEH. I TOLD YOU I COULD GET US HERE FASTER THAN THE TAXI.” Sans laughed with Papyrus on his shoulders. Sans lets Papyrus down as they enter the building where the show is going on. On the way to the show, Papyrus’ car had broken down… more like Papyrus was too lazy to fill it up with gas.

 

“Ugh, I feel like I’m going to throw up, too bad I don’t have-”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE PAPYRUS.”

 

“…the…”

 

“I MEAN IT.”

 

“…stomach…”

 

“NOOOO.”

 

“…for it.”

 

“UGH, THAT’S IT! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER; I AM LEAVING YOU AND YOUR AWFUL PUNS HERE.” Sans storms off to go find their seats by Asgore and Chara.

 

Papyrus follows him with his hands in his pockets. “Aw come on bro, you’re smiling.”

 

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT.” Sans taps his foot as he waits for his younger brother to catch up with him. They make it just in time for Mettaton to come stand on stage as the announcer while Blooky plays his music in the background.

 

Papyrus’ face instantly lights up, his face dusted orange. Chara taps Sans to point at Papyrus; Sans chuckles. His baby bro is finally taking an interest in someone and it is Mettaton; he is the perfect person for his precious baby brother. Sans silently cheers for Papyrus' future relationship.

 

“You missed a few of ___ outfits, but I took pictures just like you asked.” Chara hands Sans their camera and his eyes turn into hearts. You look so beautiful and elegant… and sexy… there are a few sexier clothing here… hey that skirt is way too short. Too much of your chest is being exposed in this shirt… wait a minute, where are all the marks he left on you? You must have covered them up with makeup… Sans is conflicted about how he feels about people seeing you in such a way without knowing that you are involved with him…

 

* * *

 

“Damn, why are there so many?!” Ally is currently trying to cover all your hickies, lovingly given by an enthusiastic Sans.

 

You sigh as she applies more foundation. “I think Sans has a thing for them, plus… Alphys told him it is what humans do to let others know that they are in a relationship… she watches way too much anime.”

 

“So… how far have you gone with your little skeleton?” Ally giggles as you adjust your garter belt and attaching it to your stockings. You are currently wearing a teal babydoll lingerie dress that barely makes it past your butt. As long as you don’t bend over, no one will get a good look underneath. You are so happy it isn’t transparent material.

 

Your face blushes. “We just make out! We don’t do that kind of stuff yet…”

 

“Why not? He seems pretty uh… open to claiming you.” Ally laughs as you shake your head and hide behind your robe.

 

“Don’t remind me! And it’s not like he hasn’t tried… we just keep getting interrupted…” With three other people inside the house along with you and Sans, it’s hard to have some privacy. You slide your matching robe on and go to get in the lineup. Muffet is already waiting in line.

 

Muffet was wearing a black corset with a matching lace garter belt. She looked like a classy woman from the Wild West. She is curvier than you thought with the way she usually dresses at her bakery. “Hello ___, you look lovely…”

 

“Th-thanks, so do you.” You blush and she nods at you.

 

“By the way, the filled donuts are doing so well, I was thinking of doing more flavors. Some of the humans that I have hired are going to help me brainstorm flavors. Once they are done, I’ll have Papyrus bring samples to you to try and give me notes on…” Muffet looks at you with a smile. “Thank you, you really did help me succeed on the surface…”

 

You blush more at her compliments. “Sure, I would love to try the samples. I was happy to help.” She nods at you and the two of you wait silently for Mettaton to introduce you.

 

* * *

 

“Next is ___ and Muffet.” Mettaton introduces you and Muffet as the both of you walk onstage. You walk down the catwalk nervously, while Muffet is completely calm and collected. Sans is happy to see that you are completely covered, unlike a few of the models before you. Asgore had covered Chara’s eyes a couple times. You guys make your way over to Mettaton; you stand on his right and Muffet stands on his left. Sans has hearts in his eyes as he watches you blush when you spot him in the front of the crowd. At least he is the only one who makes you make that expression. Mettaton motions towards Muffet. “This is Muffet, she owns a bakery that serves a mixture of monster and human tastes in her food. She has become quite successful with the help of ___, who came up with idea of her filling her spider donuts with flavors familiar to humans.” Muffet is posing, showing off her corset, earning a few hoots.

 

“Yeah, go Boss!” Papyrus shouts for Muffet. Muffet waves towards everyone.

 

Mettaton switches over to you. “This is ___, and she runs a daycare that accepts monsters and human children. Every day she helps the future of monster and human relations by teaching them how to play nicely with each other.” You blush as you open up your robe and start doing poses like Muffet.

 

This is when Sans eyes go completely black. That dress is waaaaaay too short and there is too deep of v cut, it goes past your sternum. You look absolutely wonderful, but it’s not just him seeing you like this. He hears a wolf whistle behind him. “Hey sexy~!” Someone shouts behind Sans. This is when Sans snapped. He is pissed now. That is his human. His. Human.

 

Sans stands up, ignoring Papyrus and Chara who try to stop him. He charges for the stage and easily hops up. “Sans?” He comes to you and lifts you up bridal style. “SANS?!” He ignores you as you become a blushing mess in his arms, focusing on his primary goal and walks up to Mettaton.

 

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND THIS IS MY HUMAN. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER, EXCEPT FOR ME! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER.” Sans yells into the microphone.

 

“What if someone tries to take her?” Someone from the crowd shouts. Papyrus thought it sound suspiciously like Alphys…

 

Sans pulls the mic closer and growls into it, eyes completely void of any light. “ **I would like to see you try**.” He then hands the mic back and gives you a deep kiss. You struggle at first, but Sans knows your weak spots by now, sliding his tongue against your lower lip and into your mouth. You melt in his hold and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “I’m taking you home now…”

 

“Huh?” You look at Sans confusingly. He just smiles and turns around, carrying you backstage, running at full speed. You disappear from the show, leaving the entire building speechless.

 

Papyrus is sitting with Chara and Asgore still, his jaw hanging low and his eye sockets wide. “What the actual fuck just happened?”

 

“I think they plan to deepen their relationship…” Asgore mumbled, just as shocked as Papyrus.

 

“Hey Asgore?”

 

“Yes Papyrus?”

 

“Can we all have a sleepover at your house… I don’t think I can go home… I don’t want to go home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaaat a part five? who saw that coming? lol  
> I'm not done with swap yet! my new swap fic is up as well, its a us!!papyrus/reader this time, and is unrelated to this swap, but is still connected to a salting feelings. the character swaps in this one will make more sense, since this one i plan to be longer.  
> I'm also going to start a new series with another author so keep an eye out for that, its going to be a fic where you get to choose which reader you want to be!  
> and if you want to read other stuff, i have two other fics im doing: Dusting for PUNishment (mafiatale) and That One Fish in The Sea (undertale), i update them pretty often, at least once a week (when i dont have huge essays to do)  
> but you dont have to read them, just putting it out there. ^^
> 
> aaaaaaaaannnnnyways, thank you again for reading :D


End file.
